For kagome
by Kenma.Hq
Summary: Waking up as someone who shouldn't exist. Living her life as your own. Loving someone you shouldn't and learning how to be a priestess was something I wasn't expecting to happen to me. *SI as kagome*
1. reborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

 **Yeah I'm writing another fic. I couldn't help myself lol**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Where Am I?**

That was the first thing that came to her mind. All I could see was darkness.

 **All right, don't panic. What it's the last thing you remember?. My mind wandered back to yesterday events. Let's see, I woke up, had breakfast, went to school then came back home and fell asleep. I listed making sure not to forget anything. Nothing out of the usual happened, well besides I did a marathon of inuyasha at 3am, but that was normal for my Fridays nights.**

 **So why?... Why I can't see anything? Why I can't remember nothing after I fell asleep watching inuyasha.**

My eyelids feel so heavy. I tried to move my body, but it feel like my arms were noodles. I tried to talk but nothing but a little whine came out.

"So you're finally awake" a sweet voice said.

And as if those words were magic, my eyes fluttered open.

I suddenly found myself staring at a stranger woman that was holding me close to her. Almost as if I was a baby, how funny.

"Hello there sweetheart" The woman said smiling at me. "Are you hungry?"

I move my mouth trying to ask her if she was on drugs, but again that pathetic whine came out.

"I'll take that as a yes"

 **Oh, well, this was awkward.**

After the woman stopped feeding me; was that I realized something wasn't right. First of all, I was a 15 years old girl, not a baby, and this woman was definitely not my mother and the man next to her wasn't my father and the old man with the tears in his eyes wasn't my grandpa.

 **So why do the look so familiar?**

"Kagome" the younger man said.

What a funny coincidence.

"Higurashi Kagome" the old man said "I like it"

If I could I would be laughing at my predicament.

 **I was Kagome Higurashi, from inuyasha.**

 **Should I consider myself blessed or plain unlucky?**

* * *

Every passing moment I was even more convinced than, what was happening to me was indeed real, and not a really long sweet induced sweat.

Kagome's family ... I mean, my family was not so bad. Gramps was a bit dramatic but was fine for the most part. Eiko, my mother was an incredible cook. Now she could understand why the Inugang loved her. And my father, Kei was a noble man who loved his family.

They were really gaining a place in my heart.

Unfortunately, happiness did not last forever. I thought as I looked at the photograph of the man I learned to love as my true father. I lit incense in her memory, murmured a quick prayer, and left the room to continue crying in my own room.

The tragedy had reached the sanctuary of Higurashi and only the birth of a new member had removed the sad aura present in the air of the sanctuary.

My younger brother, Sota, was born on a cold April night in the same hospital as me. Her cry bringing a smile on my mother's face I have not seen in a moment that makes me smile without me noticing.

It has been three months since Sota's arrival and I could feel an obvious change in the air. This could only mean that from an early age the original Kagome could feel the presence of evil. I touched my left side subconsciously, of course I could, after all, had the jewel inside me to enhance my spiritual power. I have a mission, and would succeed in memory of the original Kagome, I will not disappoint her or anyone if I could help.

I no longer feel sad every day; Instead I expected each dawn with happiness and anticipation. Every day that passes means one day less for my 15th birthday, the day my destiny is sealed forever. I needed to train if I wanted to be more useful to the team this time.

"Gramps" I called the old man by my side. "Tell me about the shikon no tama"

His eyes widened in surprise, but soon this was replaced by a happy smile and a pride in his tired eyes.

"Have you heard of the jewel?" He asked curiously.

 **Crap, I'm only 5, of course he's curious to were a learned that, quick think about something.**

"I heard you talking about it to the tourist the other day" nice save Kagome. I mentally congratulate myself.

He smiled. "I knew one of my grandchildren would be interested in the jewel"

 **Oh you have no idea Gramps, no idea how right you are.**

He began to tell me the story I knew so well adding sound effect -according to him- to make more interesting.

"And the priestess said" he cleared his throat "Aghh! My love how could you?"

I stifled a laugh. That was the most girly scream I ever heard in my two life's, and that saying a lot.

"The priestess used her bow and shoot an arrow that sealed her lover in a tree" he said in a sympathetic tone. "And you know what, Kagome?"

"What?"

"The tree of the history is the very same were sitting in front of right now"

"Really?" I said feigning excitement; after all I already knew all of this.

"Yes" he smiled "Our family has the honor to take care of the shrine, Kagome, so you should feel proud that you live in such an historic place"

I nodded smiling. "I want to be a priestess like the one in the history"

First step of my plan has been completed.

 **(…)**

I was currently 7 and learning how to use my spiritual power to appease evil energies with one of gramps old friend, Chikako-san. She was an elderly woman in her late 60's that was in charge of the Nobuko shrine and was my current teacher.

Sweat build up in my forehead. I bit my lips and clenched my fist to suppress a shiver. This was harder that I had first thought.

"What it is, Kagome-chan?" a voice said behind me.

"I can feel it, Chikako-san" I bit my lips "But I can't stop it"

"Think about your spiritual energy like an extension of your body" she placed a skinny hand in my shoulder to comfort me. "You know where the presence is, so extent your hand and imagine a light coming out of it" she explained.

I did as told and was surprised to feel something warm around my right hand and successfully purifying the evil presence.

"A-amazing"

I opened my eyes to see a pinkish light emanate from my hand.

"How I did it sensei?"

"I have never seen such a powerful spiritual energy before" she said in disbelieve.

I grinned at that. "Thank you, Chikako-san, but I must leave now or I'll be late to me archery lessons"

She nodded and waved her hand goodbye still dumfounded.

 **(…..)**

I was 9 now, and I'm proud to say I'm stronger than the real Kagome. That's right, even after all of these years, I still feel weird being in one of my favorite character body. But I was slowly accepting it.

I was currently at school having lunch with Ayaka-chan, A friend from elementary school I hang out all the time when I wasn't busy training. She was a shy girl with big brown eyes and short black hair I had meet by accident when I collided with her in the hallway. She had spent the rest of the day staring at me until I apologized and promised to be careful, she had only smiled and introduced herself before inviting me to have lunch with her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me.

"How we meet" I said smiling.

She nodded satisfied with my answer "I'll see you after class?"

I shook my head "I have to go to my kendo classes"

"Oh" she said in a sad tone that broke my heart, I was her only friend after all.

"But we can hang out tomorrow if you want"

"It's fine by me!"

 **(….)**

13 wasn't an easy age. It was the most uncomfortable and awkward of all ages.

I thought shivering at the memory of this morning events. I have had "The talk" with mom. I was flustered the whole time, and here I was thinking I was mature when I couldn't withstand the bee and flower talk for a second time.

But finally I was free. I stretched my arms, a content expression adorning my face. I had received my exams results and I'm proud to say I'm freaking smart.

I hadn't spent all of this time just training physically and spiritually, I also trained my brain. This way I could leave to the past without worrying too much.

"Buyo" I called the fat cat. "Come here"

He purred in response and sat in my lap. I scratched his ears earning lot of purrs from him.

"Sis" Sota called "Let me hold buyo"

"Alright, but be careful" I warned before standing up. "Mom. You need help?"

"Ah yes. Help cutting the vegetables"

I nodded and happily did as told.

 **(….)**

I'm finally 14. Only one more year. Wait for me for me Naraku, I'll kick your ass this time around.

"Kagome!" Eri called me in a reprimanding tone. "Paid attention would you" she pouted "I need you to explain me this"

I chuckled" I know, don't worry. Trust in your best friend!"

"Higurashi! Something you want to share with the class?" our sensei called me in an angry tone.

The giggles of my entire classmate filled the room making me feel embarrassment.

I blushed. "No sensei" I bowed my head low "I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

 **/…./**

2 weeks.

I was currently in the bathroom staring at my reflection. How many times have I done this, what more convincing I needed? Involuntary my hands reached to caress my hair, my face and finally my abdomen, my hand rested there for a couple of seconds until a soft light engulfed my hand. The shikon no tama. **_How weak will I be once you're not by mi side anymore?_**

I sighed. Dread would do me no good. I turned off the light a walked to my room. I needed to rest I have kendo tomorrow.

 **(….)**

"Happy birthday Kagome-chan "

I opened my eyes lazily and was momentarily blinded by the sun light. Once I regained my sight I was greeted with a beautiful view. Mom placed a small cake in my lap and encouraged me to blow the candles whiles Sota and gramps were singing in the background.

I feel my eyes water, today was the day. I closed my eyes and think about a wish.

I wished that everything goes fine and that I don't ruin the main plot too much.

I blow the candles. And with that my fate was sealed.

What happened next was a blur.

I was now staring at the well. Sota was saying something but I could not hear him. My palms are sweaty and I'm trembling but I walk down the stairs slowly.

A feel of dread suddenly fills me. I kneeled to pick up buyo. Once he is in my arms I turned to face Sota with a nervous smiled plastered in my face.

I wait 10 seconds and nothings happen.

"Sis come back, I don't like this place"

 **Had my presence here ruined everything? Should I jump on my own? No. I quickly decide that would traumatize Sota. Better let things happen on their own.**

"I'm coming"

Just when I was about to start walking a feel a cold sensation spread in my back. I let go of buyo and turned my head to see thousand of hands around me that were pulling me inside the well.

"Sis!"

I heard Sota scream. But it's too late; I'm now facing the centipede woman.

"I can feel it" she moans "My power is regenerating" she brings my face closer.

"You have it, don't you?" she licks my face and I shiver with disgust. I can't move, four of her arms are holding my limbs.

I struggle but she keeps her iron grip. Think kagome, think.

I closed my eyes and focused on her spiritual energy. I took a deep breath before expel my spiritual energy from all of my body.

The centipede woman screams while disintegrating ad I take this chance to catch my breath. I had used too much of my spiritual energy, without the jewel I would have fainted. I need to be more careful next time.

I landed softly at the bottom of the well.

This feels so surreal. For the first time since I woke up as kagome higurashi I was feeling the reality of everything.

Now I was in place were demons were real and they wanted only one thing. One thing I have inside of me.

"Not for long" I thought grimly.

I grabbed one of the many vines that growth in the well and started to climb my way out.

"Next time I'll bring a ladder. "

Once I'm out of the well I can't help but smiled. It was a lovely view. Everything seemed greener and the air more pure than the one in the future.

 **I'm finally here.**

* * *

 **First chapter finished ! please leave a review to make a writer's day 100% more happy.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. the boy with dog ears

**Chapter 2: the boy with dog ears.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own inuyasha.**

► **Je: Thank you for the** **constructive criticism** **! :D English is not my first language so I struggle I little with grammar D: However I alway look to improve.**

► **DarkDust27:** **Thank you very much! I know! there's no enough SI fics, that's why I wrote this. That and I was also tired of waiting for updates. Ohh and you're welcome c:**

 **Well I'm glad all of you are excited like me. Thank you for reading.**

 **A.N : I tried a different writing style. Enjoy!**

 **Fun fact: Did you know that, if you review the faster I update?**

* * *

 **(…)**

Kagome signed. It was time to leave.

She needed to find Kaede's village to officially start her adventure.

Kagome watched her surroundings one last time before leaving. With a firm step the black-haired girl headed towards the only spiritual energy present in the area. With her current speed she should be able to reach the village in less than 2 hours, but one never knows what could happen in feudal japan.

"I must be careful," she reminded herself. Since she was no longer in modern tokyo, she had to be careful with everything and _everyone_.

"Everything is so green." Another smile appeared on her face. The anime definitely didn't do any justice to the beauty of feudal Japan. It was strange for the girl to walk silently through the woods. Even though it was daylight, Kagome could not help thinking that something was wrong. If I wasn't mistaken. (And she was sure she wasn't) I should have crossed paths with the villagers a while ago.

"Maybe I did something wrong" she said aloud.

She frowned. Trying to think what she had done wrong. Kagome gasped in alarm as she remembered what she'd forgotten, well, more like _who_ she'd forgotten.

In her eagerness to reach the village she had completely forgotten about Inuyasha. She had no choice but to continue on her path. Of course, she could always turn around and change her course to the sacred tree, but she had been walking for 1 hour and it seemed rather tiring for her to have to return. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you'll have to wait for a little longer"

Her original plan was now ruined. At first she had planned to go to the sacred tree and take Inuyasha's arrow, take him to the village and wait for the centipede woman to appear. **Although, with the character of Inuyasha I doubt that he would have stayed in the village by his own free will.**

She was relieved to be so forgetful.

"Everything happens for a reason," she reminded herself.

Once she srrived at the village, Kagome could not help but feel like an animal at the zoo. All the villagers were watching her cautiously. The men clenched their work tools so hard that their knuckles were white, the women were murmuring, and the mothers hiding their children behind them.

"Will it be a demon?" Someone behind her mumbled.

"Look at her clothes. Isn't she ashamed? "A feminine voice adorned in a tone of disgust said.

"I don't know, but I don't want her here. Sousuke do something "

"Excuse me." The girl called somehow exasperated. She did not like the way they were talking about her. At all. "Can you take me with the priestess Kaede?"

Her words raised suspicion among the crowd. A man, -Sousuke, she remembered, that's the way the woman had called him- Had stepped out of the crowd and made his way towards her with an air of fear.

He cleared his throat. "I'll take you with her. But please, do us no harm "

Kagome was speechless. "I'm not a demon. I am a priestess in need of help " she assure the man

The man looked at her skeptically. Taking one last look at her uniform, he began to walk in front of her.

"Kaede- sama," Sousuke called from outside the hut. "There is a young girl who needs your help"

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. Finally she would meet someone important from the feudal era. She could not contain her emotion when the straw curtain rose revealing the face of the old woman.

"Come in child"

With a flick of her wrist Kaede dismissed Sousuke and turned to look at her. The old woman's eyes narrowed in mistrust, but it was then replaced by an expression of surprise.

"Kikyo-nee" The woman said in shock. "How is it possible?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Kaede-sama. But my name is Higurashi Kagome "explained the girl. "I'm here because I fell into the well this morning and I showed up here," she continued to explain.

Kaede's attention was concentrated on her abdomen. "I feel great spiritual power within you"

"Well, I am the priestess of the temple of my family"

At this, the old woman smiled, causing more wrinkles to appear on her face.

"I'm not surprised," she said in a low voice, the nostalgia and sadness present in her voice.

The old woman placed one of hers hands on the girl's shoulder. "Sorry for the confusion." She apologized" You look a lot like my older sister, Kikyo. "The woman sighed sadly remembering her sister.

Kagome felt an emotion she could not locate at the mention of Kikyo, but she nodded her head anyway.

"Kaede-sama. Is there any way I can get back to my time? "

The old woman brought her hand to her jaw thoughtfully. "Actually, this had never happened before, but I think you could go back the same way you used to appear here."

She nodded. She knew this already, but it would be suspicious not to ask.

 **(...)**

It was already night time. Kaede had fed her and offered her to stay in her cabin.

Kagome suddenly got up waking up the old woman's from her slumber. "What is it, child?"

"I feel an evil presence aproaching"

Kaede narrowed her eyes and frowned in concentration for a couple of seconds before gazping in surprise. The older woman got up and rushed out of her cabin shouting orders to the men of the village.

The screams of an angry woman soon broke the silence that reigned only seconds ago.

"Where is it?" The same voice shouted. "I want the pearl"

 **The centipede woman, it was about time she showed up**. Kagome thought taking the bow and arrows that were in Kaede's cabin.

"Do you know how to use it?" Kaede asked in surprise.

She nodded. "Come on, we do not have time to lose"

 **(...)**

 **Excellent.** Kagome thought, smiling internally. She had already lured the centipede woman into the Inuyasha forest, now the only thing left was to remove the arrow and- and lose the jewel.

She grimaced. She was not particularly thrilled that the centipede woman tore her abdomen open.

In the distance Kagome spotted a red spot and hastened her pace. Careful not to stumble over the roots, the girl leaned on the young man in front of her who began to move.

"Kikyo," he murmured hoarsely.

"Inuyasha! Wake up, I need your help! "

"Heh," he said in a mocking tone. "What is Kikyo? Seal her with one of your arrows like you did with me "

Kagome frowned. "I'm not Kikyo, my name is Kagome" She said annoyed to be confused with her incarnation.

Summoning some of her spiritual energy, Kagome placed her hands around the arrow and began to pull out ignoring Inuyasha's insults.

"Give me the pearl!" The centipede woman came out of the forest enraged. Kagome pulled harder but nothing happened. "Dang! Now what?"

"The pearl of shikon?" Inuyasha caught her attention. "Do you have it with you? Give it to me if you want to live "

She snorted. "I'm not stupid enough to give it to you"

The arrow was beginning to give way, but out of nowhere she felt something grabbed her causing her to release the arrow and Inuyasha.

Kagome began to struggle with the demon's steel grip. But this one didn't even seem to flinch.

"The Pearl!" She screamed before launching the girl in the air and using one of her sharp nails to cut off some of her skin to get the pearl off Kagome's body who gasped in pain and surprise.

Before she could hit the floor Inuyasha caught her midair.

"Inuyasha." She said weakly "The Pearl"

"Heh. You don't need to remind me." He put her down and ran to his opponent.

Kagome watched the field and smiled relieved when she found the pearl resting innocently in the middle of the battlefield. Since Inuyasha was still busy with his opponent the girl took the opportunity to take the pearl.

"You're safe" for now

"That was easy" the hanyou turned to her. "You. Give me the pearl if you don't want to get hurt "

Kagome swallowed eyeing the sharp claws of the hanyou. He wasn't going to hurt her. Right?

"Don't move" said the girl pointing the man with her sacred arrow.

"How nostalgic"

She frowned. There was something in the eyes of the hanyou. Pain? Dang, now felt guilty.

"Inuyasha," Kaede said stepping out of the forest.

She let out a sigh of relief. It was time for them to show up.

"Kaede? Hah! Now you're all wrinkled, the years weren't kind with you like kikyo "

Kaede sighed and pulled out something of her haori. The woman placed her hands in a strange position and murmured something unintelligible to the girl creating various small light pink spheres to appear around Inuyasha's neck.

"Quick Kagome, Say a spell"

 **Ow I'd been waiting for this since I was born.**

Kagome smiled sweetly and said. "Sit boy!"

* * *

 **Fun fact: Did you know that, if you review the faster I update?**


	3. the decision

**Chapter 3:** **the decision**

 **Another update yay!**

 **DarkDust27: I'm so excited for this fic that I can't stop writting!. I can only say, prepare to be surprised since I don't plan on writting everything exactly like in the anime, because where's the fun in that lol. Thank you for reading :D**

 **Mary D. Black2000: Thank you! :D**

 **Mari: Thank you :D. I'm not the biggest fan of canon kagome either.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After they left Inuyasha's forest, the group headed for Kaede's hut for the night. Surprisingly, Inuyasha had not complained about staying in the old priestess hut. Kaede had cleaned and bandaged kagome's wound and offered her a tea to soothe the pain, the girl accepted it and tried not to make a face because of its bitter taste. Once she had finished her tea she said goodbye to the other two occupants of the hut and went to sleep.

Kagome was currently staring at the ceiling. It was very difficult for her to go to sleep after the events of today.

She let out a weary sigh.

She moved to one side trying to find the perfect sleeping position. She had to rest a lot, since tomorrow she would return to her time to explain everything to her family.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Inuyasha exit silently out of the hut.

Carefully not to wake the old lady she went outside to look for the hanyou.

Involuntarily kagome brought her hand to her pocket to touch the pearl. She sighed with relief, it was still in her possession.

Following Inuyasha in the dark was no longer a good idea. If it weren't for his red haori kagome would have lost sight of him a long time ago.

"Where is he going?" She asked curiously to herself.

With each step, Kagome was beginning to recognize the place where they were. " **Is he going to the sacred tree?"** The girl's eyes widened in surprise when Inuyasha started to gently stroked the trunk of the tree, right where Kikyo had sealed him.

Kagome was debating internally if she should leave him alone when Inuyasha stopped touching the tree.

"Why are you following me?" He asked grimly without looking away from the tree.

 **" I forgot he could smell me"** Kagome thought as she came out from behind a tree.

"I'm sorry, I could not sleep. I didn't mean to intrude" She offered him a shy smile.

Inuyasha snorted and walked towards her. "Listen. If you not here to give me the pearl, Leave "

Kagome frowned. She had forgotten how harsh inuyasha used to be.

"I just wanted to talk with you"

"Heh. Talk? "The boy chuckled. "I already told you, if you not here to give me the pearl you better go"

He turned to leave but Kagome's voice stopped him.

"If I could I would give it to you," the girl admitted. "But this pearl only brings misfortune" she said, remembering Kikyo's death.

"What do you know about the pearl?!" He asked raising his voice. "You just arrived today. You don't know anything" he said in a softer tone.

"You suffered because of the pearl, right?" She said in a tone of sympathy. "And yet you want to possess it. Why?"

"It's not your problem"

"It is, because I have the pearl now"

Inuyasha clenched his fists. " You wouldn't understand"

It was her imagination or Inuyasha sounded sad.

"How can I understand if you don't talk to me?"

He opened his mouth to speak but shut it and frowned. "It's none of your business"

"You wanted power?" The girl asked, but he did not answer.

"I see. You just confirmed my theory "

"What theory?"

"That all youkais just want power. " She touched the pearl in her pocket. "That's why I have to destroy it"

Her words caused shock in the hanyou who only reacted to hold her by the shoulders. "You wouldn't dare"

" I would dare, I don't want to bring more misfortune to this world because you don't want me to destroy the pearl"

It was true. She was planning on destroying the pearl as soon as she returned from her time. That way there would be no Naraku, Kikyo wouldn't be revived, Shippou's father would still live and Kohaku and Sango would have their family. In her eyes the pearl only brought evil to those who possessed some of its fragments.

Inuyasha's grip tightened and his eyes filled with anger. "Give me the pearl"

"Inuyasha, you're hurting me"

He snorts but let her go. "I won't let you do it," he said before moving away and getting lost in the immense darkness of the forest.

When he had disappeared from her sight, Kagome let out a trembling breath and her legs gave up.

 **"You did the right thing"** she reminded herself. Never in her life had she been so frightened. Kagome always thought that Inuyasha would be incapable of hurting her, but now she wasn't so sure.

They weren't friends yet, they only had met for a couple of hours and so far, she was the girl who looked like Kikyo and wanted to destroy the pearl.

Kagome returned to the hut and let out a sigh of relief when she noted that the hanyou was not there. She stepped inside and sat in a corner, took one of the blankets Kaede had given her and wrapped herself in it. She closed her eyes to try to forget the tired day she had.

 **"I'll talk to him tomorrow"** she promised herself before she fell asleep.

In the morning Kagome was awakened by a gentle touch on her shoulder. When she opened her eyes she saw Kaede's worried face. "Have you seen Inuyasha?" the older woman asked.

Kagome shook her head. " We fought yesterday"

Kaede nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Breakfast is ready. Eat, we have to go to the well "

 **(...)**

 **I should definitely put a ladder in here**. Kagome was already in modern Tokyo. The girl smiled when she heard the voices of her grandfather and Sota.

"I'm Here!" she announced coming out of the well scaring them.

"Sis!" sota exclaimed.

"Kagome, we were so worried. What happened?"

She smiled and began to tell her story.

 **(...)**

"Kagome, will you return to the feudal era?" Her mother asked in a worried tone.

She nodded. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome could see the worry in her mother's face. She stopped packing things and turned to face her mother, taking her hands Kagome smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have a duty to fulfill "

Eiko wiped the tears from her eyes and tightened her hold to calm herself. "I understand, but please be careful"

"I will"

* * *

Once again Kagome was on the other side of the well.

She could hear a familiar voice from outside. She gasped in surprise as she recognized the voice. Her good humor vanished as she stepped out of the well and met Inuyasha's stare.

"What?" She asked grudgingly throwing her backpack in the grass and siting on the edge of the well to talk to him.

"Where did you go?"

Kagome smiled. "Home"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You live in the well?" He asked in surprise.

She screamed in exasperation. "Sit boy!"

She stood up ignoring Inuyasha's muffled screams and started walking toward the village. She wanted to ask Kaede if she knew a way to destroy the pearl.

"Wait! Was that for? "He shouted, but Kagome ignored him.

 **(...)**

"Destroy the pearl?" Kaede asked in surprise. "Why do you want to do it"

Kagome sipped her tea before answering. "In my eyes, the pearl only brings pain and suffering." She glanced at the hanyou next to her who just snorted. "We are capable of hurting others by a fragment of the shikon no tama. This is a time of war, I don't want to bring more suffering "

Kaede watched the exchange between the two of them and thought about Kagome's words and wondered if Inuyasha had told her what had happened 50 years ago. "Your decision is very noble. The only thing that I can think of is to shatter the pearl "

"Excellent! There is a huge stone outside- "

"Kagome, only a supernatural sword can cut the pearl"

"Oh"

 **"Tessaiga"**

Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha with a smile. They still had hope.

"I'm not going to help you"

"Please"

"No"

Time for plan b.

"Don't tell me you don't have a sword"

Inuyasha's left eye twitched.

"So the mighty Inuyasha doesn't have a mighty sword. What a shame, I thought you were the most powerful demon "

"Agh Shut up!"

Inuyasha suddenly slapped his neck. That could only mean one thing.

"Master Inuyasha that was unnecessary"

"Agh what do you want myoga?"

* * *

 **Fun fact: Did you know that, if you review the faster I update?**


	4. The evil brother has appeared

**For kagome:**

 **Sorry for the super late update.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and follows.**

 **A.N: before you start reading let me tell you I took some liberties with Kagome and her use of spiritual energy, because meh why not? this is a FANFICTION after all. ooo and about the pairing on this, I already made up my mind but I wont be telling, sorry! Again let me tell that I won't be writting everything just like in the anime/manga because there's no fun in that :P**

 **Reviews :**

 **I.I.S :Gracias! lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo actualizar. 4:30? O-O también me ha pasado jeje.**

 **DarkDust27: You're right, he will be a pain in the ass to deal with, almost makes me feel sorry for kagome lol. You'll get your answer in this chapter.**

 **arapyanime: Thank you, and I can't answer that ;)**

 **Thank you for reading! :D**

* * *

-What do you mean someone's trying to find my dad tomb?

Despite the situation, Inuyasha voice only sounded disinterested. Like having his father resting place profaned wasn't enough reason to be mad, but then again, Inuyasha didn't have the best of relationships with his father, heck he never met the guy. So that's why Kagome didn't blame him for his lack of interest.

Apparently neither Kaede nor Myoga agreed with the half demon because soon Kaede little hut was filled with praises to the old demon and Inuyasha grunts of disagreement. Their bickering came to an end when Myoga mentioned Inuyasha's mom causing the half demon to step on him and leave the hut in a rush.

Should she follow after him? They weren't that close but- Kagome's thought were interrupted by flashing images of silver fur and the emotionless face of one Seshomaru.

 **Crap I should know better than this, I need to be more careful in the future.** And with that thought Kagome dashed outside of the hut to find the half demon.

Unfortunately for her, she had arrived late. Inuyasha was staring into the sky with troubled expressions.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked breaking him of his trance. "Who is that?"

"My mother" was all he said before attempting to jump in her direction. Kagome mind started to panic so she used her last resort. "Sit boy!" she screamed successfully dragging Inuyasha down.

"Why you wench" he started to scream at her but the look on her face shut him.

"Your mother is dead, this is nothing but a horrible illusion" That seemed to do the trick because his once worried expression was change with an angered one.

Now she only needed to convince him to leave before Seshomaru appeared and everything would be fine-

"Kagome!"

"What-"

Inuyasha had grabbed her by the waist before the flames could reach her. Kagome's eyes widened. She had been this close to be burned alive, and all because she was distracted.

Now in the safety of a tree branch she could see the responsible for her near death experience.

"Jaken" her mind provided the name of the little green imp in front of them and just above him was the mighty figure of Inuyasha's beloved brother.

"It's you, Seshomaru!" He shouted trying to jump at him but Kagome's grip was enough to keep him in place.

"Indeed little brother" His golden eyes narrowed at her. And in a disgusted tone he said "I see you have taken after our father pitiful behavior"

Dear lord, the anime didn't do him any justice, Seshomaru has to be the most frightening sight she had seen in the feudal era. His whole body irradiated power. The moment they had locked their gaze she swore her heart stopped beating a couple of seconds. And really deep inside her mind Kagome thought of him as the most handsome man she had laid her eyes upon. Once again the anime didn't do him justice.

Inuyasha seemed offended by his brother previous comment but before he could retort with his own childish insult his mother scream capture his attention and without any effort he set himself free of her grip.

"I knew I should added more spiritual energy in my hand" And with a sigh she carefully made her way to the ground and to the arguing brothers.

"Father's tomb? Why would I know where it is, and even if I knew, there's no way I'll tell you"

Seshomaru's eyes narrowed but after a couple of seconds a satisfactory expression was on his face. "Then, your mother shall pay your insolence" and with that the field was filled with the agony scream of inuyasha's mother.

"That's enough!" Kagome cried out as one of her sacred arrow made their way to the crying woman. A light pink hue surrounded her as she started to disappear in front of their eyes.

Kagome smiled and turned to face Inuyasha but she collided with something hard. Having an idea of what - _who-_ it was she swallowed hard and looked up. Brown eyes met golden, and for the first time she was speechless. She was having a mental diarrhea since no intelligent sound came out of her mouth Seshomaru decided to break the silence.

"Another miko Inuyasha it seems you haven't change one bit" He was still looking down at her his golden eyes piercing her pure soul. Not even all the training she had done previously could prepare her for this moment, when will Inuyasha do his usual screaming and get her out of this situation. Her neck had started to hurt for looking up for so long.

Apparently he had heard her silent prayer. She closed her eyes and focused her spiritual energy around her creating a dome that successfully protected her from Inuyasha Sankon Tessō.

Seshomaru had dodged the attack without effort and was now situated a couple of meters from them.

"Kagome are you ok?" The hanyou asked once he was near her.

"I'm fine" she smiled. "Let's team up and beat them" she said pulling one of her arrows and aimed at Jaken who managed to dodge but not without squealing like a girl.

Of course, she knew Inuyasha was far too weak to beat Seshomaru, but as selfish as it sounded she needed Tessaiga to destroy the jewel.

"Pitiful human. Is shooting arrows the only thing you can do?" Jaken mocked her.

 **That's it, he's gonna get it.** Kagome dropped her bow and ran towards the imp wilst her hands had acquired a pink glow to them as she ran. Jaken smirked inwardly and prepared his staff to roast the woman alive. But instead of hitting him the woman had hit the ground shattering it much to his disbelief. Unable to keep his balance Jaken was force to find shelter in a tree but he wasn't able to gather himself because one of Kagome's arrows had pinned him to the tree.

Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine so she turner around to meet the culprit of her uneasiness. Seshomaru was glaring at her through the corner of his eyes his grip on his brother neck seemed to tighten when he noticed she was looking at them. She raised her bow one more time. "Release him" Those words seemed to amused him. "Or what miko, your arrows can't damage this Seshomaru" and that being said he proceeded to lift his hand and buried inside on Inuyasha's eyes pulling out a small black orb.

She was by his side in a heart beat. She kneeled next to Inuyasha and helped him up.

"Our father tomb was hidden deep inside your eye" He said whilst admirating the black glowing orb in his hand.

Those words seemed to stir something inside of Inuyasha. "Just for that" he said trough gritted this "you brought my mom" he finished breathing hard and launched himself to attack Seshomaru. Kagome was worried, if he continued to be this reckless he could get killed, or worse, he could get both of them killed. She had no doubt Seshomaru wouldn't even blink at the thought of killing a human and his half brother.

Luckily for them the demon didn't seemed interested to get rid of them at the moment. His only worry now was to get tessaiga.

"Jaken" He called for his servant who had somehow managed to break free from her arrow and was now making his way to his master. Seshomaru threw the black orb in the ground and proceeded to smashed with Jaken's staff. A black vortex had appeared in front of them and Seshomaru didn't miss a beat to jump inside.

"Kagome let's go" Inuyasha said and they had jumped too, to the dark vortex.

 **Note self. Don't wear skirts anymore. Only pants, pants are safe. Kagome thought as she fought to keep her private areas, well, private.**

* * *

There in all his mighty self stood the skull of the dog general. Her mouth hung open; she hadn't thought it would be this big, she directed her gaze somewhere else. Specifically to the elder son of the dog general who was currently battling to take a hold of tessaiga.

Besides the situation he still kept his stoic face not even when Inuyasha launched at him again he made a change in his features. Annoyance quickly took a hold of his features, specifically his eyes.

Kagome just stood there like a mere bystander, for she knew she had no place in a fight like this. She might be more powerful physically and spiritually than the original Kagome, but she needed to be reborn again to be able to stand against Seshomaru.

 **Something's not right. I don't remember Seshomaru being this fierce in the anime.** She had intervened more than she should and as a result Inuyasha was paying with his blood.

"Inuyasha behind you!" She shouted "Grab the tessaiga"

Her words angered the demon lord. "Don't you dare touch our beloved father sword with your filthy hands, Hanyou" a green lash formed in his index fingers and he missed no time to throw it at Inuyasha.

Even in his weakened state he was able to move fast enough to avoid being hit, but she knew that it was only a mater of time until he ran out of stamina.

"It's my time to shine"

"Lord Seshomaru!" she shouted and surprisingly he turned to face her. Ignoring her sudden nervousness she cleared her throat and proceeded with her soul changing speech or so she hoped.

"Why do you want the tessaiga if you can't wield it" please don't kill me before I finished. "There's no point of having a sword you can't use, and you don't strike me as the type to be frivolous with objects-"

"How dare you, lowly human to speak to Lord Seshomaru with such disrespect" Jaken cut her off. The way his was moving his staff could only mean one thing, he was about to roast her alive, but a wave of one of Seshomaru's hands was enough to silent him.

"You ask for my reasons." He said "They're simple, if I cannot use then I wouldn't allow the Hanyou to use it as his own"

"I see" this was going to be harder than she had first expected.

"Kagome what are you doing?! You can't use logic with this bastard. Only way to make him understand is by force"

"I know. But right now you don't have the strength to do so"

Inuyasha stammered "W-what side are you on?!" he asked in disbelieve, wasn't she supposed to be on his side.

"Yours. But Seshomaru has years of battle experience" she said more to herself missing completely the way Seshomaru was looking at her.

"What an odd miko"

"Tsk like that matters"

"Inuyasha you dumb idiot!"

Kagome was frozen in her spot. Her legs were shaking but she refused to back down. Inuyasha's body lay on a puddle of his own blood. She wasn't ever sure if he was even breathing anymore. In her hand was Inuyasha necklace. With shaking hands she began to whisper a conjuring and silently prayed this would work.

Seshomaru whose back was turned to her didn't saw it coming so when he felt a foreigner weight around his neck he turned around to face the miko. In a mater of seconds he was holding her neck in his hands. Her precious life was right in his grasp.

"What have you done?" He asked in an angered tone tightening his grip.

"Kagome, leave" Inuyasha weak voice reached her ears.

Despite the lack of oxygen she managed to smile. "You must obey my command now" she muttered weakly.

"This Seshomaru doesn't obey anyone but himself" He was holding her now with both hands.

"If you kill me you'll be forever bound to me, a helpless human until my next reincarnation decides your fate"

And with that he let go of her.

She coughed harshly as she tried to breathe, both of her hand rested in her neck massaging it to reduce the pain.

Indeed, Seshomaru, what have I done.

* * *

 **Dun dun so yeah I changed it up a little... well, a lot but I just didn't wanted to write the same history again u.u**

 **Fun fact: Did you know that, if you review the faster I update?**


	5. Yin and Yang

**For kagome chapter 5:**

 **Another update yay!**

 **arapyanime: Thank you! seshkag is my guilty pleasure.**

 **Ghouly-Girl: It will be, I promise**

 **DarkDust27: I have a couple in mind, but nothing concrete :P**

 **Thank you for reading!**

* * *

-Higurashi-san, are paying attention? One of her teachers called her out, waking her up from her daydreaming.

"Yes sensei!. The answer is -3" she said confidently.

Her teacher made a face. "You're correct." He sighned "As always" he added under his breath.

That was a close one. Ever since she had returned from the feudal era Kagome had been daydreaming about all the possibilities and different outcomes her decision had caused. Placing the beads of subjugation on Seshomaru didn't seem like a big deal at the moment. But right now she wasn't so sure.

What she was sure about, was that he would kill her in her sleep. She shuddered at the thought. At least she was safe in this side of the well.

"Kagome" Eri called her "Is everything ok?" She asked giving her a worried look along with Yuka and Ayumi. The former had placed a hand in her shoulder to comfort her "You know you can tell us everything. Right?"

Kagome felt guilty. Last thing she wanted was to make her friends worried "Its nothing, really. I'm just really busy studying ahead. That's all" she finished her lied with a reassuring smile. Her friend only had their brows furrowed in deep thought. Except Ayumi who seemed to be at the borders of tears.

"You're amazing Kagome!" Ayumi exclaimed "I wish I was more like you" she added while wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Like you're not close enough" Eri said whilst sweat dropping. "Anyway, let's go to Wcdonalds after school. I heard there's a new sakura smoothie in the menu"

"I heard about it too!. Mina from class B told me it's really good" Yuka added with gleaming eyes.

It was now her turn to sweat drop at her friends antics.

(-.)

Silent reigned in the Inuyasha forest. The only audible sound was the casual chirping of birds and small cracking sound her feet made when she stepped on a stick. The handle of her backpack was slippery with sweat, her was mouth was dry and her mind was equally tormented. Kagome's stomach dropped once Kaede's villages came to view. She had considered postponing her trip at least 2 weeks, but the constant reminder of the jewel hanging in her neck was all she needed to gather all of her bravado and jump to the other side of the well.

So far she hadn't encountered any demon. Even with her troubled mind she was able to keep her senses in alert for any disturbance. The walk to Kaede's hut was also a quiet one, only interrupted by the casual greeting of the villagers. There were still some of them that weren't fond of her, mostly the elder people, and the young wives that send her nasty glares when they thought she wasn't looking. One of the perk of being a priestess was that she could feel the negative emotions plaguing the human heart.

Kagome body visibly relaxed when Kaede's little hut appeared in her line of vision. She allowed a small smile adorned her face when she noticed the red and silver figure perched in one of the trees near the old priestess hut.

"Kagome" Kaede greeted her "You're finally back. Inuyasha was sure you wouldn't return after what happened" she finished with a grimace.

"I have to" Was all she said, her own voice betraying her inner turmoil.

She cleared her throat to catch the Hanyou attention."Inuyasha" she began in a determinate tone "Help me destroy the jewel" she demanded him. Much to her disappointment he only snickered at her words.

"Why would I do that?" he said giving her a lopsided grin.

Kagome frowned, this wasn't good. She needed to convince Inuyasha to help her or else- she swallowed hard, her other option was to find Seshomaru and demand -beg- for his help. She could always use the power of the necklace to subdue him, but he would most likely cut her in half before the first command even left her mouth. That mere thought send shiver in her whole body.

She opened her mouth to talk but an evil aura had materialized behind her. She felt the cold metal of tessaiga rest in between her shoulder blades. "Give it to me" Inuyasha's voice sounded foreigner to her ears. That much malice was something she hadn't heard before.

It didn't take long to gather some spiritual energy in her back successfully repelling tessaiga's demonic with her pure aura. Using Inuyasha's surprise to her advantage she jumped a far as she could from him. 1 meter was the small distance that separated her from Inuyasha's.

Her mind was raising with possible winning strategies as she avoided Inuyasha's claws at the best of her abilities. Of course, she was only a human after all, so it didn't take long for the Hanyou to injure her. It was a long scratch that went all the way from her forearm to her wrist making her wince. It was a clean cut so it wouldn't let a scar.

She could hear Kaede's shout somewhere to her left but she couldn't make out what she was saying.

Inuyasha is no acting like himself. What it- Her eyes widened in realization. How could she not see it? The dark aura surrounding Inuyasha was becoming more powerful with each strike.

I need to purify him. Her hand went to her neck and she abruptly teared off the necklace that was holding the shikon no tama.

"Is this what you want?!" She shouted wilst she started to race to the Inuyasha forest.

Her foot got stuck multiple times with the growing vines and the branches were leaving scratches all over her arm and face but she refused to stop.

What she was about to do could harm the villagers, and she wouldn't forgive herself if something like that happened.

They were now in the middle of a field. The wind was blowing softly the cherry blossom petals around them. It was quite a sight to behold a tattered Miko against a corrupted half demon.

Inuyasha drew the tessaiga again and started to run towards her. Kagome took a deep breath and prepared herself. Focusing her spiritual energy in the shikon no tama she started to pray.

What happened next could only be described as the collision of two worlds. The yin and yang had finally met. Animals around the area started to scream loudly as the wind blew stronger than before.

There in the middle of the field lay the yin and yang. Both tattered and injured although one more than the other. The yang could only watch as their precious jewel was shattered in a thousand of shining pieces and spread itself in different directions. And the yin could only mourn in silent.

"Kagome"

"What" she asked in a weak voice.

"I-Im sorry"

* * *

 **Fun fact: Did you know that, if you review the faster I update?**


	6. The journey has begun

**Hello! chapter 6 is finally here.**

 **-Reviews-:**

 **DarkDust27: ikr, I have a lot in mind for these 2 :V**

 **pinkus-pyon: Yo tampoco puedo esperar, estoy emocionada por que aparezca koga jojo.**

 **Paprika6: Maybe I will. Who knows ;P**

 **yachiru-chan92: Thanks. Thank you for reading !**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome unconscious body lies in a bamboo mat inside of Kaede's hut. After her fight with Inuyasha, the hanyou had dragged her limp body to the old priestess home. It seemed that Kaede had been waiting for this outcome, because without a word the woman let him inside her home. Her back was turned to him, yet he was able to see the slight movement of her face signaling the bamboo mat in the corner of the hut. He dropped Kagome carefully as to not further injure her and sat next to her. Kaede raised her eyebrows in surprise, after many years of knowing Inuyasha he never ceased to amaze her.

"Inuyasha" She called him setting a pot in the ground "Do you regretted?" She asked him in a serious tone.

The hanyou visibly tensed and looked away, Kaede's harsh gaze was penetrating his soul.

After a few seconds of silent he answered "Yes" He whispered, but Kaede was able to hear him perfectly fine.

"Good" Her lips curled in a smile "Because I need some herbs"

He opened his mouth to protest but Kaede was quick to silent him. "Look at her" one of her skinny finger pointed at the girl laying in the mat. Kagome was covered in sweat, her body was visibly shaking and her labored breath was the only thing that he could hear.

He looked away, disliking the foreigner emotion that sat at the pit of his stomach. He was starting to grown uncomfortable with the tension in the room, and he blamed his human side from it, had he been a full youkai he wouldn't have hesitated to end Kagome's life and take the pearl for himself.

He sighed aloud and turned to face the old priestess. "What ya need?"

Kaede smiled slyly. She knew he wasn't evil after all. She produced a small piece of paper out of her sleeve and handed to him. "I listed everything that I need"

Ha grabbed the paper and stared at it in disbelieve. "plantago, ginseng, dokudami …." He read aloud, frustration growing with each word. "How the hell you think I'll found these!"

Kaede sighed in frustration "The plantago grows near the roadsides, the ginseng can be found at the feet of the mountains" She paused to catch her breath"and the dokudami grows everywhere, it has little white flowers" She said as she mixed a concoction "Hard to miss" She added.

He clenched his fist and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Inuyasha, if you don't leave now, Kagome will die" She said. When she didn't hear a reply, she turned around to scowl the hanyou only to find him gone. "The shikon no tama only brings disgrace" she muttered sadly to herself.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he used his claw to cut the wild grass surrounding the ginseng. Once the plants was free he pulled it out of the ground and put it away inside his sleeve.

"I only need one more" He muttered to himself. Kaede had said that the dokudami grew everywhere, meaning he could find it near the village. And with that in mind he jumped to the nearest tree to continue with his task.

After 15 minutes of searching he had finally found the stupid plant. "Easy to find my ass" He spat in annoyance "Stupid hag! lying to me like that"

He kneeled to grab the plant but a voice interrupted him.

"Well, well look what we have here" A seductive voice said from above him. "You're really cute, I could even ignore you're half human"

"Tsk. What do you want?!" He snarled at her

The woman smile transformed into nasty scowl and her violet eyes turned cold "Watch your mouth, Hanyou"

He gritted his teeth "Wanna fight, bastard!"

"No" she said in a low voice as she approached him "I only wanted to have a good time" she was now in front of him her nose touching his. "And I also want the fragment you have inside your sleeve" She purred in his ear.

His eyes widened, yet his annoyance was bigger than his surprise. With a quick movement of his hand he pushed her aside. He took advantage of her shock and knelt to pick the dokudami and with the plant safely tucked in his sleeve he jumped on the same tree the woman had been seconds ago.

"How dare you" She said slowly. Disbelieve evident in her voice. "To reject the great Toyohime!" she screamed. One of her hands reached to her kimono and she pulled out a small dagger.

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "So you wanna fight" He said as he cracked his finger one by one.

Toyohime didn't waste a second to jump at him dagger in hand. Inuyasha easily dodged her attack further irritating the youkai woman. She grew desperate as Inuyasha dodged her attacks as if he was fighting with a pest. She snarled. A mere hanyou wasn't superior to the amazing Toyohime. So without previous notice she changed the course of her attacks. She only needed to cut him once.

Determination filled her violet eyes making the hanyou frown. "It time to finish this" He thought as he ran at her.

But to his surprise she had moved to left in the last minute causing him to lose his balance and the woman took the opportunity to cut him in the arm. A loud laught filled the silent. Toyohima laughed whilst she licked the blood off the dagger. Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his arm that was rapidly extending to the rest of his body. He tried to move but his body didn't obey him.

"Scary, isn't it?" Toyohime asked, her mouth twisted in a satisfactory smirk. "The kiku dagger has a paralyzing effect. Don't worry is only temporal" Her hand was now inside his haori looking for the fragment. His jaw tightened in frustration.

"Aha!" She cheered in delight. She took the pink fragment and kissed it, turning the pale pink color into a dark black.

"Bye bye hanyou!" She said and jumped to another tree leaving Inuyasha behind.

Not even 5 minutes had passed when he started to gain control of his body again. His mind was racing whit thousands of ways to dispose of Toyohime but Kaede's voice invaded his thoughts.

 **"Inuyasha, if you don't leave now, Kagome will die"**

His nostril flared and his eyes shut in anger. Instead of following Toyohime he went to the other direction. To kaede's village.

"Hag!" He called as he stepped in the hut "I'm back" He threw the herbs at the priestess feet.

Kaede peered at him under her lashes, a relieve smile was planted on her wrinkle face. "Finally." She said grabbing the herbs. "I thought you had run away"

He clenched his fist, ready to retort her argument when Kagome's cough filled the hut.

"Will Kagome be okay?" He asked softly taking a seat next to the teen.

Kaede nodded "She is strong" Was all she said before turning to work.

* * *

"Where…" She stopped mid-sentence to cough waking up the other occupants of the hut. Kaede rushed to her side with some water to relieve her hurting throat.

Kagome accepted gladly and drank all the liquid before opening her eyes. Her confused gaze meet the worried one of Kaede. The elder woman help her sit up, and she took this chance to survey the hut. Her eyes lit up when she saw Inuyasha next to her peering at her with a curious expression.

"How long-"

"Two days" Kaede interrupted her. "You scared us"

Kagome frowned. "Us?"

Kaede nodded "Inuyasha didn't leave your side" She grinned.

Inuyasha stood up abruptly a pink blush tainting his cheeks.

 _ **"He's embarrassed. So it's true"**_ Kagome thought with a smile. _**"He doesn't hate me"**_

"Agh! Stupid hag, stop lying! " He tried to defend himself but Kaede grin only deepened.

"Inuyasha" She said catching his attention. "Thank you" Kagome said sincerely.

"Tsk, whatever" He crossed his arms. "You need to recover fast, the youkais already know about the shikon no tama fragments" He gritted his teeth remembering the youkai he had encountered days before.

Kagome nodded and attempted to stand up. Her trembling legs almost gave up at her weight, but she forced herself to stand without help. "I'm feeling better." she whispered betraying her real condition"I just need to take a bath, and we'll get going"

"Kagome, are ye sure?" Kaede asked. "You can stay here until you get better. Your body is still weak, and without the pearl-"

She grimaced at that and wave her hand in dismissal. "I know" Her gaze turned to the hanyou. "But, Inuyasha is with me. We'll be fine" She assured her, opting to ignore Inuyasha's protest.

"Ah, and by the way" she walked to him and placed her index finger in his chest. "You need to learn how to use Tessaiga. You barely cut me!"

Inuyasha grinned "Are you trying to pick a fight, wench" He said.

Kagome shook her head and turned to leave the hut, not without grabbing her backpack.

"Oi! Where are you going?!" He whined "Kagome!"

 **(...)**

Once she reached the river she was pleasantly surprise to find it empty. She took of her backpack and pulled out clean clothes placing them on a rock and proceeded to undress of her school uniform. She peeled the pieces with a disgust expression on her face. The smell of blood, dirt and sweat was very penetrating. She considered washing them but the deep cuts along the fabric of her skirt and shirt made her drop the idea. Her uniform was nothing but rags now, maybe she could use it to light up a fire. Fortunately her shoes and socks were still usable. At least her mother wouldn't kill her for ruining all of her uniform.

She pulled out a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo out of her backpack. She submerged her toe first and gritted her teeth at the temperature. It was too cold for her taste, but the need of being clean was bigger, so she entered the river shuddering as her body got use to the temperature. She grabbed the soap and vigorously rubbed her body until her skin turned pink once she was satisfied she undid her ponytail and shook out her hair. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed a generous amount in her head. "Goodbye grease hair" she thought happily as she rubbed her scalp.

Her morning routine was interrupted by the cracking sound of a tree branch. She expanded her energy to find her stalker, but to her surprise she didn't felt anything.

"I have to go," she whispered to herself. She took her things and swam to the shore while still looking at her surroundings. Despite not feeling anything, the girl could not shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Fearing that it was a yokai and feeling exposed to danger, Kagome hurried to get dressed and put on some sandals that Kaede had given her, claiming that her school shoes were very noticeable and inappropriate for fragment hunting.

Her new outfit consisted of a simple white qipao style shirt with golden details along with a navy colored hakama and to finish her look she fastened her new sandals.  
"Ready!" She exclaimed with satisfaction, when she returned to her time, she had to thank her mother for sewing her this close. Kagome hoped that dressed like this she doesn't draw so much attention like before.  
Without looking back, the girl made her way to the village, not noticing the pair of golden eyes that were hidden in the top of a tree.

* * *

When she reached the village, Kagome wasted no time in saying goodbye to the old priestess, promising she would visit again soon.

"Be careful" Kaede's voice sounded worried "The road you are about to begin is one full of many obstacles and misfortunes, but in the end, you'll be rewarded for your sacrifice." The old woman took one of her hands and handed her a bento .

"I know it's not much" she said softly making Kagome's heart feel warm "But I hope it's enough"

Kagome's eyes watered with tears "Thank you so much," She said as she took the bento and put it in her backpack.

The hanyou snorted. "If you're done with your crying", He paused to look at Kagome"we should leave." Inuyasha interrupted rudely, causing Kagome to wish she had placed the necklace on him and not on his brother.

With one last goodbye, Kagome jumped to the back of the hanyou without warning, making Inuyasha grunt in disgust.

A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. He wanted revenge. So he jumped quickly into the tree branches.

Kagome's screams could be heard all over the forest.

Kaede sighed wearily and closed her eyes to say a silent prayer "Kikyo-Nee, please lead them on their journey"

* * *

As much as she wanted to deny it, she had to admit that it was a lot more fun to travel this way than to ride her bike, and it was also much more comfortable traveling on Inuyasha's back than in the uncomfortable seat of her bicycle. Although she had yet to brought it to the feudal era, her bicycle was already discarded as a means of transport to pursue yokais.  
Despite herself, Kagome started to picture herself chasing Naraku with her yellow bicycle as the hanyou ran terrified.  
"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked interrupting her thoughts.  
She waved her hand in dismissal "Oh, it's nothing" She giggled "I just imagine something funny"  
Inuyasha turned to look at her, a confused expression on his face. "You're strange," he added without thinking. Kagome's right eye trembled. A sweet smile appeared on her lips and with a quick movement of her hand she struck Inuyasha in the back of his head.  
"What was that for ?!" He asked alarmed.  
Kagome smirked. "You should respect me more." Her brown eyes studied the surrounding landscape. Her eyes lit up as her gaze fell on a lake. "Perfect," She thought.  
"Inuyasha" she pointed to the place she was looking at "Let's stop there to eat"  
The hanyou snarled, but obeyed her command without a chirp.  
After finding the perfect lunch spot, Kagome sent Inuyasha to fetch wood for the fire. As he went into the forest, Kagome took the opportunity to unpack the bento Kaede had given her, as well as a pack of ninja food as Inuyasha called it.  
Several minutes passed until Inuyasha finally emerged from the forest carrying more firewood than they were really going to use. With a shake of her head, she indicated where to place the firewood while she looked for her lighter in her bottomless backpack.

She lit the fire without any problem and proceeded to heat the water for their ninja food. While this happened the girl passed an umeboshi onigiri to Inuyasha and took one for herself, saving the remaining 3 for later. Maybe she could convince Inuyasha to hunt something for dinner, or they could stop in a village and buy some meat.

Just as she was about to take the first bite her body froze as she felt a familiar sensation run through her body.

"Oi." Inuyasha called her with his mouth full of rice. "What's going on?"

"There is a fragment" She whispered "Three kilometers from here"

Inuyasha got up suddenly, dropping rice in the grass and his pants. He walked to the fire and used his foot to throw dirt to the fire to extinguish it. As he did that, Kagome got up and started packing her stuff again. Once she had finished she turned to Inuyasha with a determined look and said "Let's go"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Btw, Good luck to everyone that started school this week.**

 **Fun fact: Did you know that, if you review the faster I update?**


	7. The thunder brothers

**Happy holidays everyone!**

 **DarkDust27 : At the end, te feudal era will be saved by kagome's yellow bycicle, Inuyasha who?**

 **Mary D. Black2000: Maybe its Sesshomaru, or maybe not. For the meantime she has the same hairstyle, i'm still thinking if I should change it.**

 **arapyanime : Thank you :)**

 **spicyrash : Thank you, unfortunately there's not enough SI, thats why i'm writting this.**

 **xenocanaan: thank you (: I try my best to update as fast as I can.**

 **Queen Mo-Freakin: Thank you! here's your chapter lol**

 **KowlaQueen:Thank you vere much! reviews like this mean a lot to me (:**

 **sousie: I'm on it :p**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Btw, how's my grammar? is it better or worse? let me know pls so I can improve.**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The wind collided sharply against her face forcing her to close her eyes somehow blindly guiding Inuyasha through the forest. She wanted to believe he trusted her.

"We're almost there" she announced pulling an arrow from her quiver.

Inuyasha landed a few second later dropping her immediately on the floor, luckily for her she was able to land properly. In another situation she would've complained, but right now her attention was focused on the two- three figures in front of them.

Her eyes widened with surprise. She hadn't expect to find the thunder brothers so fast, and it seemed they weren't expecting to be found so soon either.

The older brother _-Hiten-_ snarled at them. He removed his weapon out of the body on the floor and turned to face them.

"Look brother, it seems luck is on our side today" He grinned smugly tossing his hair behind his shoulder.

"I want the girl" Manten said licking his lips as he stared at her. "I heard the flesh of young women is good for hair growth" he caressed his pathetic excuse of hair gently, not breaking their eye contact.

Her whole body shivered in disgust. Not letting his words affect her, Kagome closed her right eye and aimed at his hand. Whatever he was holding seemed to be struggling under his grip, and she couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity that the honey blonde fur provided.

Inuyasha let out a humorless laugh "Who the hell are you!" he shouted resting his hand in tessaiga's hilt.

She shook her thought and focused on her enemy. "Inuyasha" she called over her shoulder "I'll take the big one, you get the other"

He smiled and cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "I don't need your permission"

He drew tessaiga and smiled smugly when the sword transformed, and with that he ran directly to Hiten. They needed to discuss battle strategies one of these days.

"Drop it" She said eyeing the fur that he was holding.

"Oh," he smiled creepily at it, as he lifted it, so she could see it better. "This is only my new belt." he patted it, still smiling"It wouldn't get in my way to eat you"

Her stomach twisted in horror. The reason the fur was so familiar was because it was Shippo's father. Her hand trembled with rage but her arrows didn't deviate from it course landing right in his hand causing him to drop the body.

He hissed at her "You'll regret this" he said not losing his mischievous tone.

"You disgust me" She spat angrily as she prepared another arrow, this time she would aim at his heart.

"Kagome!"

Her head snapped in the hanyou direction only to find him running at her. She forced her body to move as Hiten charge at her. The sudden movement force her down colliding harshly with the floor.

She pointed her arrow and shoot, "Please don't miss" she begged.

He let out a harsh breath as he pulled the arrow from his thigh "You're not a normal human" he narrowed his eyes and smirked evilly "I'll enjoy burning you" he muttered darkly.

Before she could answer, Inuyasha was already shielding her with his body. He quickly looked over his shoulder and said "Stay here, I'll take care of them"

"Stop flattering yourself" Hiten said conjuring a flame in his palm "A hanyou can't defeat the thunder brothers" He shouted.

"We'll see about that" Inuyasha responded smugly "Don't go crying to your mommy when I'm done with ya"

And with that they engaged in their battle one more time.

Her bottom was throbbing painfully from her unplanned fall. If this was what Inuyasha used to experience whenever she _"sat him_ " she had to apologize in the name of her first incarnation.

Manten was still in the same spot she last saw him at. Just that this time he was holding something else. _"Shippo"_ her mind supplied.

She mentally beat herself, of course he was here. The only explanation her mind could come as to why she hadn't sense him earlier was because the brothers demonic aura was too empowering and was masking the kitsune own energy. His body hung motionless from Manten grasp, and she prayed he was still alive.

"I'm still indecisive about this one" He said in a fake contemplating tone. "Meh, he's already dead so it doesn't matter"

She jumped to her feet and prepared another arrow using her spiritual energy this time tinting the weapon a bright lilac color. Anger flowed through her body clouding her vision. "Prepare to die!" she shouted and released it.

Her arrow went straight to his heart. His body was consumed by her spiritual energy creating crack in his exposed flesh. He screamed and dropped the little kitsune body. "Brother!" He screamed in pain.

Hiten sent one last flame at Inuyasha before running to his brother. The hanyou didn't waste any time to go after him.

He knelt next to Manten and took his hand in his own "Don't leave me Manten, you're my only brother"

This would've been a touching moment if it wasn't for the fact they were cold-hearted youkai that had destroyed a family earlier.

"You know what they say, eye for an eye" she didn't recognize her voice, it was the first time she sounded so, -cold-.

Inuyasha was next to her, holding the tessaiga firmly in his hand.

"Stay behind" He ordered.

She nodded "Be careful, I sense an evil aura around his fragments"

 **(…)**

She shakily walked to the kitsune body and knelt next to it, her tears were accumulating in her eyes blurring her vision since she refused to let them fall. She gently cradled him in her arms and used her hand to clean some dirt that had accumulated in his face. She took his wrist between her thumb and index fingers trying to find a pulse.

There was a possibility he was still alive he- He had no pulse.

She howled sadly and finally allowed her tears to fall. "I-I'm so sorry Shippo"

Her tears mixed with the dirt in his face creating a muddy mixture that was staining his clothes, she would have to clean it before they buried him.  
She hugged him tightly against her chest caressing his hair softly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered in his ear.

If she had been faster or stronger, maybe he'll still be alive. What was she going to do without him?, and did that mean that Miroku or Sango could also die before they even meet?.

She was aware of Inuyasha's presence lingering behind her, she was glad he had decided to give her some space. She wanted to hit herself, this wasn't a game, of course death was a possibility, she just hadn't thought about, in fact she had made the mistake of feeling relaxed and overconfident, even when fighting Manten she had been positive she was going to win without breaking a sweat, ignoring completely the option, that she could've died if Manten had decided to fight her seriously instead of playing around with her feelings.

A sudden strike of spiritual energy appeared behind her. Kagome looked over her shoulder and gasped when she noticed the golden light surrounding Shippo's father. She felt a warm sensation fill her body as the soft caress of the light passed through her, into Shippo's body.

"Thank you, miko" an unknown voice whispered in her ear. "I'll trust my son safety with you"

"I'll protect him with my life"

She watched in shock as the body in her arms started to move.

"Shippo!" she exclaimed happily once he opened his eyes.

He looked extremely confused "Who are you?" he asked rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Did I fall asleep?" he said innocently.

She laughed and hugged him again.

"Something like that"

 _He was alive._

 **(….)**

The small traveling group stood motionless in front of the freshly dug grave. Shippo was crying silently crushing the bouquet of flower she had found earlier for his father. His small body was shaking noticeably forcing her to look away. She couldn't stand to see him like that.

"I will avenge you, father" he said hoarsely. "I will become the most powerful kitsune the world had ever seen" he sniffed loudly and looked up, raising his fist to release a blue flame from it.

"Stop crying" Inuyasha said looking away "Real men don't cry,"

She opened her mouth ready to scowl him, but he wasn't finish talking.

"Your father would want you to be strong now that you're without him" he started to walk away "So stop crying and man up"

She smiled warmly. He was the only guy she knew, that could comfort someone with such a blunt words. She smoothed down her skirt and turned to face Shippo, offering him her hand. He took it, and used it to jump in her shoulder.

He wiped his tears to openly glare at Inuyasha "I-I'm not crying!"

"Whatever" He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder "Kagome" he called.

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry, you still got some of that ninja food?"

She nodded "yes," and inclined her head to side to face her little companion. "I'm sure you'll like it"

"What is ninja food?" he asked curiously, unknowingly opening the theme to debate for the following half an hour.

Just when she was about to lose her head a human village came to view. She dropped her backpack on Inuyasha and sprinted to the market ignoring his protest. A few villagers eyed her curiously, their gaze setting longer in Shippo and the hanyou trailing behind. Fortunately, no one had made a move to block their path, or had the audacity to comment negatively about them.

"What are we doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at a poor man that had dared to look him for more than 10 seconds.

"I want to stay in an inn" Her tone leaving no room for arguments." Besides, I want to eat something else that's not ninja food"

He looked ready to argue, but her sudden scream cut him off. "Look," she pointed ahead "They have thermal waters!" she squealed happily running to the inn.

"Women" he whispered tiredly following closely.

The inn was nicely decorated, giving a homely feeling accompanied by the sweet scent of burning incense that she loved. The lady that receive them was quite tall dressed in an olive colored yukata, her black hair was pulled up in a tight knot on top of her head giving her an instant face lift that restricted her facial movement.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to stop the laugh that threatened to leave her lips at any moment. She gave Inuyasha a nudge when his body started to tremble.

"What -"

"Don't be rude" she whispered and smiled at the lady. "Good morning, I need a room-"

"Only one?" the lady interrupted, her eyes darting suspiciously to Inuyasha and then to her.

Her lip twitched, but her smile didn't falter "Yes, just one room"

She nodded and started to walk away, "Follow me"

The room was nice, small, but nice overall. There was a single futon much to her disappointment, the shogi wall looked weathered down and the tatami had started to peel. Luckily her need to stay under a roof was bigger. She inched closer to the hole, she assumed was for cooking.

There was some leftover coal at the bottom and a pot, _-that she wasn't going to use-_ on it.

It was still early to start dinner, but the rowdy sound coming from her stomach reminded her that her last meal hadn't been very fulfilling. She ordered Inuyasha to fill a pot with water to start making the ninja food and gave Shippo her notebook and a pencil to entertain himself while she went to the market to buy some vegetables for future meals.

"I'll be back soon"

She walked calmly to the market, enjoying the view of the busy village. She made her way to the closest stall that was selling rice and beans of many types. She ended up buying a 2kg bag of rice along with a bag of black beans. In the next one she bought potatoes and wakame. The only thing she needed was some fruit, and she'll be done. Knowing that Inuyasha must be done already she fastened her pace colliding with a few villagers in her hurry.

Her step faltered when she sensed the presence of two fragments behind the mountains.

"This is going to be a long day"

She whirled around and ran to the inn.

* * *

 **You know what i want**

 **...**

 **Thank you lol**


	8. looks can be deceiving

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 **hopefully this year treats us better than the last. I wish you all the best of luck in whatever project you'd decide to set your mind into this year (:**

 **-reviews:**

 **xenocanaan: Thank you! I'm doing my best to update more often (:**

 **Vixen of Mischief : Correct! but right now i'm okey with reviews.**

 **sousie : She'll change her appearance later on. Her clothes will remain the same for a few chapters, but it wouldn't be permanent.**

 **I.S.S : en el próximo capitulo va a aparecer.**

 **arapyanime: I love that pairing too ;) but i'm not sure yet if it should be seshkag. I need help deciding.**

 **Guest:I just realized this is a review for chapter 1. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I've totally forgotten the disaster that chapter 1 is, I''m aware I misgendered Sota like twice If I remember correctly. I've been meaning to fix for a while but always forget, so thank you guest:)**

 **UmiNight Angel Neko: I know, don't worry he'll be fine. for now..**

 **Queen Mo-Freakin: Thank you so much! I'm still insecure about my writing so thank you for this :) it means a lot**

 **agimaru: first of all, thank you for Reading, each review means a lot to me :D. Concerning your review I will address every "question" individually. I really hope I don't come out as rude, because I can guarantee you that's not my intention at all. Sorry if I offend you in any way, I'm just trying to answer your questions, and hopefully clear out any misunderstanding or doubt that other readers might have.**

 **-Her duty: protect the jewel, going to the feudal era to find help to destroy it and prevent everything, cause I doubt she'll rip her torso out to get it. Also, she felts like she has a duty to the original Kagome to protect her love ones, I believe she mentioned it in chapter 1. _"I would dare, I don't want to bring more misfortune to this world because you don't want me to destroy the pearl"_**  
 ** _It was true. She was planning on destroying the pearl as soon as she returned from her time. That way there would be no Naraku, Kikyo wouldn't be revived, Shippou's father would still live and Kohaku and Sango would have their family. In her eyes the pearl only brought evil to those who possessed some of its fragments"._ Actual quote from chapter 5.**

 **-Shippos and sango's family: Yes, without the shikon they 'are alive. The shikon was destroyed because in kagome's and inuyasha's "battle" she didn't make the shikon break on purpose (? It was the result of both inuyasha's and her energy colliding, since he was coming at her with the tessaiga. At the moment, he didn't trust her, so he didn't have any reason to not attack her to get what he wants. In the anime the only thing he wanted was to be a full demon. I'm sure he wouldn't let a random girl interfere in his lifetime goal. It is my fault for not being clearer on that Sorry u.u**

 **-Smash the pearl: it would prevent everything, literally. But without the pearl breaking, there's no plot, neither for the anime the manga and my poor fic :(**

 **-Wish it away: no plot, literally. Inuyasha's can still go down the well, piss off a half demon is not a smart idea. Yeah, it would be great to not have every one after her head, sadly that's how thing are for the moment: / it doesn't mean they wouldn't get better 7u7. *wink wink***  
 **I apologize again if I offend you.**

 **Please felt free to ask any question you have concerning my fic, I know I'm not the best author but I try to write something decent lol.**

 **Thank you very much for reading 3**

* * *

Her legs were burning as she ran to the inn. The surrounding people became a blur as she forced herself to run faster. The distance to the inn seemed to have doubled up in the time she was out, because she could swear the place wasn't that far from the market.

When the inn finally filled her line of vision, she knew something was wrong. With hesitation, she stepped inside, forgetting to remove her shoes in her hurry, if her mother saw her now, she'll never heard the end of it.

The image that greeted her shook her body to the core. The lovely decoration that adorned the reception earlier was gone, now replaced by a deteriorated and creepy atmosphere. She contemplated the idea of shouting for inuyasha, but her self-preservation decided for her. The idea of screaming her lungs out with a possible threat was plain stupid. Apparently living two lifetimes weren't enough for her to be more courageous and run directly into the darkness that invaded her.

"The lady is gone too" she whispered quietly.

Her legs started to walk on her own as Kagome cursed herself for forgetting her bow in the room.  
She could already heard inuyasha's mocking voice in her head.

The hall had also changed. Darkness filled every corner killing any calmness that tried to fill her mind. Adrenaline was the only thing that kept her going. The fear of suddenly being jumped on while vulnerable was horrifying, but the fear of inuyasha and Shippo being in danger was bigger.

The layout of the inn had also changed. There used to be 6 rooms, 3 in each side of the hall, but now, there were more than 20 and there was no way she could know which was their room.

She cursed herself every time she opened a door. _**"I'll have to glue my bow to my back, this can't happen again"**_

Kagome opened the shogi door, slowly wincing on the inside at the creaking sound that it made. She stuck her head through a small opening and almost had a heart attack caused by the lady standing in the middle of the room.

"Excuse me, ma'am" she said entering the room. "Are you okay?"

Kagome walked closer to her only to stop abruptly at the ringing laugh that came from the lady. Her shoulders shook vigorously as she laughed louder.  
Immediately she knew that the lady wasn't covered her palm with her spiritual energy and prepared to fight.  
The lady whirled in her feet to face her. Kagome's mouth opened in surprise at her appearance. The tight knot that tied her hair was now loose, giving her a haunting look, now that the knot wasn't there to prevent her face from wrinkling.

"Miko-sama" she began talking in a fake respectful tone. "You're back earlier than I anticipated "Her head turned to the side allowing Kagome to see the scales covering her face. They were a deep shade of green and gold that complimented the gold irises that were her eyes giving her a reptile vibe to her appearance.

"Where are my friends?" She asked angrily.

The reptile lady just laughed, shrugging off her question. "I've been watching you for quite some time. I must admit I was surprised with the outcome of your battle with the hanyou."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as realization dawned upon her. "You were the one that was watching me when I was bathing" she accused angrily.

The lady smirk confirmed her accusations.

"I didn't sense you" she snarled "why?!"

"I've been using this human body as a second skin" she inched closer revealing her sharp teeth with a disgusting smile.

"Not even the most powerful miko can see through my disguise"

"It doesn't matter now, snake" she hissed. "You'll die now"

She clicked her tongue in annoyance "I believe you'll be different from your friends" she paused to give her a sad look "I even took the time to left a fragment of shikon for you in the mountains"

"So, it was a bait?"

"You're a smart girl, but not enough"

The miko prepared herself from the impact, only to find that it never came. The snake had started to scream in pain as the blue flames engulfed her body.

"Kagome you're safe!" Shippo exclaimed happily from inuyasha's shoulder.

She let out a relieved breath. They were safe.

Inuyasha eyed her carefully to make sure she wasn't injured before he threw Shippo at her, and used tessaiga to try to slice the snake.

Once again, her rumbling laugh filled the room making the thin paper wall to shake violently.

"My scales are impenetrable" she looked disapproving at their attempt. "You have to try harder if you want to kill me"

Inuyasha smiled smugly accepting her challenge. "Kagome" he gave her a side look "the fragments are in our room. Take Shippo with you"

Kagome grimaced slightly. She wanted to stay and help him, but without the pearl inside her and her bow she was outmatched. Hitting Jaken was a thing, fighting a full youkai with her bare fist was another history.

Shippo jumped in her shoulder and pointed ahead of them.

"Our room is at the end "

She nodded and started to run, ignoring the screams of the snake lady.

The closer she got, the fragment presence became stronger. Apparently the surrounding darkness was used to disorient them. It didn't matter now, they were almost there.  
Kagome swung the door open, wincing when the door slipped out of it place. She quickly located her backpack in one of the corners along with her bow. She opened her backpack scanning its content with a critical gaze. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she spotted the jar containing the 4 fragments of the pearl. She grabbed her things, and decided last moment to hide the fragments inside her bra. She turned to Shippo, ready to leave this madness behind.

"Let's go"

The wall seemed to close in them as Kagome forced her legs to run faster.

"There he is!" Shippo shouted pointing at Inuyasha.

The hanyou seemed to be holding up pretty well, despite the gash that crossed his torso, his breath was ragged and his eyes had acquired a mischievous glint. He swung his sword at her and with a growl he sliced her.

She hissed at him and licked the blood from her wound. Her golden eyes narrowed in anger. She looked extremely offended by inuyasha's actions.

"I was a fool for wanting to keep you for me" she gave a fake sad sigh and smiled at him "I won't make the same mistake!" She maneuvered her body in a zigzag patron truly resembling a snake in that moment. Her scales glinted multiple shades of gold and green as she approached them slowly.

"She doesn't have a fragment of the pearl" kagome said, silently giving him permission for his next course of action.

The snake lady screams echoed in the room as inuyasha finished her off. Blood pooled at her feet staining the already damaged tatami. She cringed when the red liquid touched her feet.

"There's two other fragments in the mountains"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the information "then what are we waiting for?" He said eagerly as he bent to pick up the discharge bag of groceries she didn't remember throwing in the first place.

She just nodded and started to walk to the main door vaguely aware of her heart trobbing loudly in her chest. That was a close call. Next time she was back at her time she'll have to research some fighting moves, because the one she had right now weren't appropriate for fighting.

As unbelievable as it may sound, her situation was finally setting in. With the events that had happened earlier with Shippo, mixed with the shock of fighting for her life twice in a day in the span of hours, her poor mind was finally giving in to exhaustion. It could be her imagination, but inuyasha was giving her a worry look.

"We are getting closer" she mumbled tiredly. Her eyes felt heavy and her legs were rooted to the grass.

"Kagome are you okay?" Shippo asked her before she fainted.

She woke up hours later, enveloped by the warm comfort of a fire. She sat up slowly as to not overwork herself. She assumed her fainting spell was caused by the overuse of her spiritual energy. Since her reserves were shorter now, she needed to be careful and use it wisely, at least until she could find a way to increase her current energy.

She inspected the area they were in suspiciously. It was too quiet in her opinion. She had been laying down in the grass using her pack as a pillow. Shippo was resting next to her snoring softly, and in the distance she could make out inuyasha's figure resting in a branch.  
Even with her lack of spiritual energy she could see the purple light emitting from one of inuyasha's sleeves.

It made sense he had them, after all she was in no position to protect them if needed be.

Her stomach rumbled pulling her out of her musing. She fished a cereal bar from her bag pausing her movements when a red journal catch her attention.

"I've forgotten about you" She muttered caressing the cover. This was the journal she had written when she was 7, it contained all the events that were going to happen when she turned 15. The calligraphy was very neat for a child, each word was written carefully, as if she was afraid to make it permanent. The words were a mixture of english, Spanish and japanese romaji mixed. She was a very precarious child.

"It's time to check some things"  
She opened it and started to read it.

* * *

 **pls review ? i want to read your opinion (:**


	9. Breaking down

**For kagome chapter 9: breaking down**

 **Chapter 9 is finally here! I'm so happy to announce this is the longest chapter so far. Thank you for reading.**

 **Word count: 3,839**

 **xenocanaan: Thanks :)**

 **arapyanime: I'm very tempted to do it..**

 **KowlaQueen: Thank you so much! this is very sweet, it made me very happy to know you like my fic :3**

 **Paprika6: Gracias!, trato de escribir tan pronto como puedo :)**

* * *

As she flipped through the pages, a knot settled in her stomach, even in the dim moonlight she was able to read a name, the name of the woman that, somehow owned this life.

"Kikyo" she whispered softly making Inuyasha's ears twitch. She stopped breathing, fearing that her careless mistake hadn't awaken the hanyou. When he didn't stir nor screamed at her, she finally allowed herself to breathe again. She could swear even her heartbeat had stopped for a few seconds.

When the moment came, would she allow Urasue to use her souls to revive Kikyo? she was more trouble than she was worth, but at the end, Kohaku had lived thanks to her… Stupid decisions, why couldn't she reincarnate in another person.

She turned her attention back to the book in her hands, she read each word carefully feeling the weight of her actions growth heavy in her shoulders. Without looking, she fished a pencil out of her bag and started to cross the things that had already happened o hadn't (because of her).

" **Freeing inuyasha, destroy the pearl** " she sighed at that, but continue reading " **fighting Yura Sakasagami** " she paused again, unsure in how to classify this event, should she mark it as pending or just completely cross it over? There was no way she would know if the hair mistress was lurking in the darkness waiting for their chance to strike. She shuddered at that, and not knowing was else to do, she let it be, hopefully it would never happen.

"We meet Sesshomaru and Shippou earlier than anticipated," also, Sesshomaru hadn't lost his arms and now he had the necklace instead and… well, now that she think about it, where was he anyways, it was about time he showed up. Not that she had a death wish or anything, it just that it was out of character for him to be this relaxed, especially if his dignity was involved. What if he had joined forces with Yura, and they were plotting their vengeance in the darkness- Though, that seemed impossible, Sesshomaru was to full of himself to join with a weaker youkai, but in one time he had agreed to help Naraku…

She shook her head and closed the book harshly. She was too tired to deal with this right now, this was going to be a problem for future Kagome, because present Kagome only problem was, that she smelled rancid. Poor Inuyasha and Shippo, their refined senses were a blessing and a curse.

She gathered her things and quietly make her way into the deep foliage, cursing whenever her foot got caught in a vine, or she stepped on a stick. The forest was too quiet for her liking, so she didn't go as far as she had first anticipated, she was far enough so no one could spy on her, but not far enough that her scream of help wouldn't be heard, after all she was weak right now, and she refused to depend on the shikon fragments again.

With that in mind, she removed her clothes slowly, wincing every time her sore muscles were forced to move.

The cold night air send shiver down her spine, so she rushed to scrub her body with a clean rag dipped in soapy water, giving especial attention to her armpits, face and privates. When she was satisfied with her improvised wash, she opened a water bottle and carefully used to remove the dried soap in her skin. She had debated whether to wash her hair, but decided not to, it wasn't wise to waste their water just, so she could felt a little cleaner, it didn't matter how much she hated having greasy hair, besides, it wasn't that dirty, or so she hoped.

With her inner monologue done, she rummaged through her bag to find clean clothes and underwear. At the end, she settled with a beige capri and a long sleeved shirt that was pastel pink or salmon? She couldn't tell with the lack of light. If she remembers correctly she had bought a cheap flashlight in the convenience store that should be in- "Here" she smiled happily as she turned on the light, it flicked a couple of time before it finally stopped, and she was left with the totally reliable in the darkness yellow light. The moon had been covered by a cloud leaving her in complete darkness. She packed her things in a rush almost forgetting her dirty clothes as she struggled to hold the flashlight with her mouth.

The hair in the back of her neck stood up forcing her to carelessly shove everything in her pack, she'll worry about wrinkled clothes once she was sure she wasn't going to be murdered wearing a salmon- pastel pink shirt. She felt a strange pressure in her nape suddenly noticing the suffocating atmosphere, the feeling she had earlier in the inn couldn't compare to this moment, yet she couldn't manage to turn around, without her spiritual energy she was fucked, even with her bow she doubted she could defeat the youkai behind her.

She swallowed hard before turning around warily, still holding the flashlight between her lips, maybe she should get a pocket knife, that wouldn't work either with a youkai but it could give her a false sense of security, that she would appreciate a lot right now. As soon as she came face to face with the youkai, she heard a displeased growl caused by the yellow light of her flashlight.

She blinked as her vision became accustomed to the change of lighting. Her brown eyes grew in size as she took in the angry looking Sesshomaru trying to covert his eyes from her cheap flashlight.

She almost felt embarrassment as she removed, her now renamed flashlight: _Sesshomaru repellent_ , from her mouth and let out a relieved breath. "Oh, its just you" she said way too calm, confusing him even more.

Kagome understood his expression immediately and panicked, why was she so calm, it was better to face the snake lady alone than to be with Sesshomaru.

"Did you got lost?" she asked innocently.

A snort erupted from Sesshomaru, as if he was offended that she would suggest such a thing.

"I've been roaming this land before you were even born" He glared at her "It's impossible for me to get lost"

Her left eyebrow twitched, "Of course, I forgot who I was talking too"

"Indeed you have, women"

Uh oh, that tone only mean problem. If she threw her bag pack could she be able to outrun him, or would she be dead before even removing it. Maybe she could point the light at him or-

"Are you listening?!" he demanded angrily.

"No, I was thinking how I could escape my imminent death, but since you interrupted me I couldn't finish my plan"

His eyes glinted in amusement, or was it killing intent. Who knows, it could be both.

"So, why are you doing here, besides making me uncomfortable" she asked folding her arms in her chest to protect her important organs, like her heart and such.

His brows knitted together as he scoffed "Are you always this irritating?"

She shook her head, "Only with you" she looked up, meeting his golden eyes with her brown ones. "If you're here for the fragments, I'm not giving them to you, I already fought your brother, and don't think I wouldn't dare to fight you" She hoped her guess was wrong, in the original version he hadn't been interested in the shikon, but everything was different now..

He growled again, louder than the first time making her shiver under his glare. "Take this off" he demanded pointing to his chest.

She blushed at his words, yet manage to say something coherent "Aha! I knew you were a secret pervert!"

A mix of emotion passed through his face until only one remained, anger. "I would never bed a human" he said with a clenched jaw.

"Never say never" she brush it off, she'll be embarrassment later, "Ah, you mean the necklace"

"Yes" if he were a human, at that moment he would've probably started to shout at her.  
She took her sweet time thinking of the advantages and disadvantages of him having the necklace, it was more convenient to have him have it, but her dilemma was, that he could just killed her right in the spot, unless…

"I refuse, I don't trust you" she said calmly. "That necklace it's the only reason you haven't tried anything yet, and I value my life"

He gave her a sardonic smirk, "And what makes you think I wouldn't kill you now?" he threatened her.

"Well, then you'll be tied to my soul until another reincarnation comes around" she said as she jabbed his chest to emphasize her words.

His stared quietly at her, using the lack of moonlight to sneak his way to her neck, until her body was pressed to a tree bark.

Her back cried at the pain as she gasped for air. Their eyes meet, and she was overwhelmed by the wrath present in his gaze, but she didn't quiver even when her vision blurred she was still staring for a couple of seconds, although it felt like an eternity to her.

He finally let her go, and just like came, he left silently through the forest, quickly disappearing from her sight.

It took all of her remaining strength to stand up and walk to their camp without sobbing, she was worse for wear, yet she felt as if she had won the lottery.

The smell of roasted fish woke her up. She lazily peered to make sure she wasn't dreaming about food, and when she saw Inuyasha looking at her curiously, and offering her a stick with fish she sat up smiling gratefully.

She bit her fish and used her other hand to gently wake up Shippo. He stirred a few times, before he sat up yawning. It was weird how she didn't remember collapsing next to Shippo or having removed her backpack. S _trange..._

"It's time for breakfast" she said before taking another bite.

"Kagome what happened to your neck?" he asked in a small voice.

She choked on the fish, scaring Shippo who hurried to hand her a water bottle.

"It's probably from yesterday "she lied, ignoring the look Inuyasha gave her.

He opened his mouth, but she was faster to speak "I'll be returning to my home today"

Her words had the desired effect, since his masked worried face had now disappeared revealing a displeased one.

"Why?!" he pouted folding his hands over his chest.

"Because I have a test, and I need to study. I'll be back in three days"

He still looked unconvinced, so she used her last resort, "I'll bring more ninja food"

* * *

 **(...)**

Unconsciously she nibbled her pencil spitting out immediately the piece of eraser she almost swallowed. She drank the remaining liquid from her soda can, before tossing it absently into her pink trashcan. Leisurely, she rose from her seat, cringing at the loud sound her joints made after being stretched.

She was finally done studying. What has started as a little lie to hide Sesshomaru visit had become her reality. As soon as she had stepped in her school, she was cornered by her friends to ask how she was doing after catching the flu, and if she had studied for the literature test they had tomorrow. So that's why, she was currently struggling to keep her eyes open after only sleeping 3 hours to catch up with the weeks of classes she had missed. On the bright side, Ayumi had let borrow her notes with the promise she would study really hard and stop skipping classes. She even had made her pinky promise it, so to say Kagome was feeling guilty was a correct assumption.

With the energy as before, she made her way downstairs watching her steps, to avoid stepping on a sleeping buyo, that even though he had a bed, (that was incredible more comfortable than her own bed), the dumb cat still preferred to sleep in the stairs.

"Kagome, are you awake?" her mom voice called from the kitchen. "Breakfast its done"

She hummed in response, as a sleepy Buyo rubbed her leg lovingly. She smiled and bent down to pick her fat cat.

"You're fluffier now" She muttered against his fur. "So fluffy"

"He's been eating a lot lately," her mom smiled at them "Have a seat dear, I'll bring you the food"

Breakfast was peacefully, without Sota's loud chewing and grandpa complaining about the food being too hot. It was a pleasant moment between mother and daughter (and buyo) that Kagome really needed to compose herself. The constant running in the feudal era were leaving more than physical scars, and it showed as she continued to stare at the empty cup of tea in her hands. Every day she tried to convince herself, that she had chosen this, that she wasn't following the old Kagome's path, but also, every day she wondered what would it feel to be a normal teenager again, her only worry being if someone like Hojo like her, or going to the mall with her friends, not worrying what would happen if she stepped in the wrong insect and somehow extinct a whole species.

She ran a hand through her hair tiredly. "I'll be going to school today"

"Dear," despite her tone being soft, she knew all too well that this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. "Perhaps we should seal the well" she suggested, still using the same tone.

"No" she responded a little too fast for her mother linking. "It was my fault the shikon was destroyed, I can't just leave and- I they don't deserve it"

"Kagome" she gently caressed her cheek "I'm afraid what might happen to you, if one day you don't return anymore, what am I supposed to do?" her voice broke betraying her real emotions.

Kagome's heart clenched painfully, her mother words echoed loudly in her mind. She bowed her head ashamed, because that was exactly what was going to happen. "I can't promise you that I'll return, because I'm not certain of the future, " lies "What I can promise you," she paused to hold her hands "Is that I will always try my best to return home" stop lying, you'll only hurt her.

Her eyes watered as she nodded, a small sob escaped her lips when she tried to talk, so she tried again "I'll wait for you with warm food and a hot bath"

A sniffling sound coming from behind startled both breaking the touching moment. In the door-frame was standing a trembling Grandpa. He looked so sad, but there was pride beaming in his eyes.

After their meal was done, she told her goodbyes and ran to school, if she didn't hurry she was going to be late.

"Good morning Ka- W-what happened!?"

"Good morning Yuka, Eri" she waved at the girls, giving them a fake smile "I didn't sleep well, I was studying for today"

They shared a look, and Yuka approached her hesitantly, when she noticed that Kagome didn't react, she hugged her tightly, as Eri whispered comfort words in her ears.

Her eyes watered, but she refuse to cry, she was a strong woman, it was normal to break down every once in a while, as long as she always got up with more confidence than before.

"Aww I want a hug too" Ayumi said joining their group hug. "Is this for good luck?"

Kagome laughed faintly and nodded. "Let's go inside, its already late"

The girls nodded and started to make their way inside, following an excited Ayumi to their first class. She received curious stares from her classmate, and some even dared to ask her how she was doing, only to meet Yuka and Eri's burning glares.  
She solver her test in automatic, she may be emotionally distressed, but the knowledge was still in her brain.

"H-Higurashi are you even human!" One of her classmate asked her in shock as he stared dumbly at her answers.

"Huh"

"Silence!" the sensei reprimanded them.

"Sorry" Kagome apologized. She finished her test and handed to the teacher, who had a surprised look on his face.

"I'm not feeling well, can I go to the infirmary?"

"Yes Higurashi-san, Hamasiki-san will take you there. You two may leave"

She looked over her shoulder to meet Ayumi's eyes, and despite her inner feeling she managed to pull a decent grateful smile.

They walked in silence until Ayumi's couldn't handle it anymore, "Kagome, what's the matter? Its everything alright at home?" she couldn't help but ask, she knew hospital bill weren't cheap, so if her friend distressed look was caused by financial problem, she was sure she could help her find a job, she could even tutor her, so she wouldn't stay behind in class.

To her relieve, Kagome shook her head. "I just have a lot on my mind," she whispered as they arrived to the infirmary. "Thank you for the notes, they were really useful"

"You're welcome, you can always borrow it" She said sincerely. "After school, we should go to Wcdonalds." She suggested, hoping that Kagome would accept.

To her disappointment she shook her head again. "I'm going to the library"

Ayumi's eyes lit up "Can I go with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind the company"

 **(...)**

"Wow I never seen this place before" Kagome said as she took in the small establishment. The outside was very dull and looked neglected, if it wasn't for the light coming from the inside, she would've thought that the place was abandoned.

"I come here to study, it's a very quiet place" Ayumi said as she entered with Kagome trailing behind.

A ringing sound announced their presence, but the librarian didn't welcome them. A pile of book fell nearby, startling Ayumi who quickly hid behind Kagome, who placed a protective hand in front of her. She scanned the place with a critical gaze stopping when she heard a chuckle coming from behind the pile of fallen books.

"Please step out, you're scaring my friend" Kagome said.

"Oh my, young people today are easily scared" an old woman joked as she approached them. At first, they had thought she was walking on her knees, but the closer she got they realized that she was really small. Kagome couldn't even tell if she was shorter than Sota, or if they were the same height. Although she didn't have an evil presence, there was something about her that make Kagome felt uneasy.

"Who are you?" Ayumi asked peeking from behind Kagome "Where's Ushida-san?"

"Oh, that old man is taking the day off" the lady replied smiling at them "My name is Ura, what can I do for you girls?"

"I'm looking for book about dogs, specifically tricks they can learn and such"

"Kagome! You never told me you wanted to get a dog" Ayumi said excitedly.

"I'm getting two, actually"

"What about buyo?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"Don't worry about that lazy bum, Sota will take care of him"

"I see" Ura muttered "I'll bring the book you want" she said as she wandered into the endless halls of bookshelves.

"That's strange, usually Ushida-san lets me find my book alone"

Kagome shrugged, not really seeing anything weird with the woman, beside her short stature, but that was hardly something to judge someone.

"I'm back" Ura said from behind them, scaring Ayumi again. Her eyes were filled with mirth, but again there was no real evil intent in her. Perhaps she really enjoyed scaring people like that.

She handed Kagome the book with a knowing smile "Good luck dear, you have quite a task in your hands"

"I know two dogs are a lot, but I'm a responsible girl" Kagome said, completely ignoring her previous words. "If you excuse us, will be going now."

Ura hummed in response "I'll see you around then, Kagome-chan, Ayumi-Chan" she bowed respectfully.

She waved goodbye at the woman while trying to walk with Ayumi glued at her back, it was hard but she managed to exit the library without falling.

"I never told her my name" her friend whispered in shock.

Kagome freeze in the spot, and turned to her. "She probably heard me saying your name," she assured her friend. "It's getting late, we should head home now"

Ayumi's eyes widened as she paled, certainly the sky has darkened considerably since they entered the library, and the idea of walking home alone was not very appealing to her, so she turned to Kagome with puppy eyes, earning a sigh from her friend.

"I'll walk you home, but you owe me a burger"

As soon as she made sure that Ayumi was safe and sound, Kagome hurried to her own home, if her inner clock didn't fail her, it should be around 7pm or 8pm, considering how dark it was. So, not wanting to worry her mom even more, (at least for the day) she took a shortcut through the park that was luckily still filled with people.

She was about to exit the park when her path was blocked by a man, he looked to be in his early twenties as was dressed casually in a gray hoodie and jeans. He looked surprise to see her and quickly apologized.

"I was looking for my dog, sorry miss"

"Its fine, no harm done" She said, ready to leave, but a shiny object he pulled out of his pocket caught her attention.

He blew the whistle, but no sound came making her wonder if he was crazy, when she was ready to leave again, the sound of small paws hitting the rock pavement were heard coming to their direction.

She turned just in time to see a tiny beagle dog run to the man. He was already exiting the park when Kagome's voice stopped him. "Excuse sir, but what is that?" she pointed at the whistle, now hanging from his neck.

"Oh, it's a dog whistle, I use it to train pochi" He said simply.

"Thank you" she quickly bowed, before storming of to find the nearest pet shop.

Well, apparently she was going to buy a dog whistle to train her two dogs, since it seemed one of them wasn't very fond of the necklace she gifted him.

* * *

 **It very obvious what I want readers, give me a review to make me happy. Happy writers make longer chapters... lol just kidding, please review if you like, I want to know your favorite part, or if you have any suggetions or concern feel free to PM me.**


	10. trust me

**DarkDust27: Maybe, old dogs can learn new tricks?**

 **arapyanime: Alright, I'll give in to the dark side..seshkag is calling me.**

 **xenocanaan: Thank you :)**

 **sucuri: Thank you for being so sweet, I honestly love reviews like this :) as for the pairing, I like adding moments here and there with different charaters (not in a harem way of course) and we still have to meet Koga..**

 **Guest: thank you guest, will do.**

 **Special thanks to all my lovely readers, even the ones that don't review I know you're there, just say hi and I'll be happy. I apologize for the long wait, this past months weren't my best, I'm currently feeling better with myself that I decided to write this. Hope you guys like it, have a lovely day.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Word count: 3,097**

* * *

Her brows furrowed in concentrations as she repeated the words aloud.  
"Bōgyo Kekkai!" She shouted, and when nothing happened, she could only curse her own inability to cast a simple protection spell as she forced herself to try again.

The unforgiving sun rays burned her exposed shoulders mercilessly, though it didn't compare to the hot pain that covered her palms. She gave a longing glance to the koi pond next to her, resisting the urge to dip her hands in it. The poor fish didn't deserve the disturbance because of her stupidity. The early approach of summer was evident in the air. The smell of smoke constricted her lungs temporally, painfully reminding her that she wasn't alone, despite the silence that accompanied her. Behind her was Chicako-san who quietly judged her poor performance. Her dark eyes were covered in disappointment, and yet, she never voiced it aloud. This behavior contrasted heavily with her former one. Chikako used to praise younger Kagome for her abilities, but as she grew older those praise transformed in critics, and finally those transformed into silence. Honestly, she didn't know if she preferred to be judged with every breath she took or having to guess her thoughts just by looking in the old woman eyes.  
Again, her palms ached by the overused of her energy making her flinch at the sensation of numbness and feeling a thousand needles pierce her fingers.

A pale pink barrier appeared in front of her. It looked more solid than her previous one's- A sound, similar to a rock hitting glass reached her ears. Stunned she turned to meet her mentor gaze, who had a subtle smile in her wrinkled lips. Chikako stood straight, despite her age and the heavy robes she was still the same woman she knew.

"It's not your fault child" Chikako-san comforted her as she breathed out a smoke curtain that temporally covered her wrinkled face. "That's enough for today" she said in a soft reprimanding tone as she struggled to stand up from her spot in the porch.

"Have a cup of tea with me"

Confused, she dropped her hands to her sides, and with one more look to the pond, she followed her mentor inside.

She was ready to argue but the heaviness in her body was too much to handle at the moment. So instead, she opted to help the old lady to the kitchen.  
With the confidence that only a frequent visitor could acquire she walked into the kitchen to prepare a fresh pot of tea for the evening. Humming a song whose name she couldn't remember she added the black tea bags in the boiling water purposely ignoring the piercing brown eyes that were trying to solve the puzzle that she had become since she crossed to the other side of the well.

She finally turned around, both tea cups secure tightly in her grasp, so she took the seat next to her mentor who gladly accepted the steaming cup as she extinguished her cigar in the ashtray Grandpa had gifted her in her 76th birthday.  
The orange rays of the dying sun light cast a shadow in Chikako-san face, intensifying the mysterious aura she already had around her, however her kind smile was the only thing she could make up in the lack of light. She smiled, almost teasingly at Kagome, before blowing her cup and taking a slow sip.  
Kagome imitated her, pursing her lips a little at the bitter taste, of course she forgot to add sugar.

"You've grown weak each passing day" Chikako stated bluntly eyeing her warily. "The great power you once held is no longer with you"

Kagome choked with her tea, burning her throat in the process. Her eyes watered in response, and Chikako was sure it wasn't because of the tea.  
The young miko cleared her throat, her mind was busy processing her mentor words so mechanically she wiped the corners of her mouth. "I know" she finally said.

Chikako raised her brows in suspicion "And, I'm guessing you wouldn't tell me why"

She shook her head. "I can't" she admitted painfully. She trusted her with her life, yet she couldn't find the strength to tell her the true.

"I see" she muttered tentatively "Then, you need to relearn everything I taught you." She smirked mockingly "You need to learn how to control your new spiritual power"

 **Feudal era.**

Darkness engulfed her vision as she battled to find her new precious possession. The cold metal of the dog whistle caressed her hand as she pulled it out immediately. Losing no time she placed it in her lips and blow it. Her ears registered no sound, but the angry scream that followed her action confirmed her that her target had been hit. Inuyasha's angry face poked from the top of the well, along with Shippo, though she couldn't see him, she knew he was there because he was complaining loudly to Inuyasha.

She smiled at him innocently pointing to her bag. "I need help, and before you refuse a brought a lot of ninja food"  
His eyes lighted up at her words, and without complaints he jumped to help her.

 _ **It was good to be back.**_

 **(...)**

The brush glided gently in the paper, mixing different hues of green and yellow together in a poor attempt of mimicking nature's beauty. Grabbing a clean brush, she dipped it in red paint to try to match the tone in Inuyasha robes. The hardest part was the hair, no silver shade was perfect enough to match the shade of the hanyou wild mane.

A lightning echoed in the distance, reminding her of the current weather state. The smells of pork buns was intoxicating to her grumbling stomach and there was only much a cup of tea could do for it. Patience was a virtue she wasn't blessed with in any of her lives.  
One last stroke and her master piece was finished, silently she handed it to Inuyasha's who regarded her with a curios look before taking the painting carefully. His golden eyes glinted in surprise when he noticed she had been painting him (and Shippo) for the past 20 minutes, no wonder she was staring that much.

"I… like it" he admitted almost shyly finally looking up to her.

Her cheeks heated in embarrassment, but she smiled at his words. "Thank you, it's yours"

Obediently, he secured the small picture in the inside of his haori and patted for good measure giving her a surprisingly gently look. Shippo's loud footsteps interrupted the moment as he approached them carrying a tray of pork buns.

"Food is here!" he said happily taking a seat between the two.

"Itadakimasu" she said before taking a bite. It was moments like this that made her doubt if she truly regretted shattering the pearl.

Each passing day Inuyasha found a different way to surprise her, he was still rough in the edges, but he wasn't as loud or rude as she expected him to be, even Shippo had commented it was an unusual behavior from a youkai. She really had no idea what to make out of it. Maybe her presence was affecting him in a good way (or, so she hoped)

Another lightning broke the comfortable silence and little sigh was heard from behind them. Tired brown eyes stared back at her as the owner of the place knelt down to place another tray of buns a fresh brew of green tea. "It hasn't rained like this in a very long time, will you be staying here tonight?"

She nodded eagerly since she hadn't completely swallowed her food. "We're planning to"

"It's for the better, the rain lady is finally blessing us of with her divine water"

She wanted to ask who this rain lady was, but the owner had already excused herself and her gut feeling told her that it wasn't a good idea to mess around with the unknown (more than she had anyways). That's how filler episodes started, and the weather was perfect to sleep in for the rest of the day.

"Inuyasha that's mine give back!"

"It doesn't have your name on it" He said greedily as he ate the last bun.

Shippo whined some more, so she cut her last one by half and handed to him. His little eyes grew like plates as he took it.

"Thank you Kagome" he said quietly still staring at the bun, like it was the most precious thing he had lays his eyes upon.

"Why you did that?" Inuyasha asked begrudgingly.

"I'm full, and he still a growing kid-youkai" she corrected herself quickly "He needs it more than me"

"That's not true, you're human" he said in a matter of fact tone. "He'll be fine if he doesn't eat it, you- you wouldn't" he finished in quieter tone.

If she was the original Kagome, this would be the appropriate moment to start arguing, so instead she opted to just smile at his well masked concern. "I still have the other half, and if I get hungry I have more food in my backpack"

"Tsk, whatever do what you want" he said as he rose from his seat and jumped to forest getting lost in the greenery and the fog that surrounded them.

At least they weren't screaming at each other. "C'mon Shippo, let's go to our room"

Shippo snoring was the only thing keeping her awake, that and the fact that Inuyasha had yet to return. Her dog book didn't have a chapter about what to do when your dog ran away, wasn't that more of a cat thing? She rolled in her mattress for the hundred time trying to find a comfortable position, wasn't she super tired like an hour ago?

"Maybe I should look for him-"

The door slide open, and she quickly closed her eyes and slowed down her breathing.

"I know you're awake, your heartbeat is very loud"

She opened her eyes and found Inuyasha sitting next to her with his eyes closed and his clothes drenched in rain.

"You need to change, if you don't want to get-

"Sick?" He said in a mocking tone "Youkais aren't as fragile as human"

"You sound like your brother" she said rousing from her spot. "And last time I checked you're half human" she draped her warm blanket on him ignoring his protesting growls.

"Sleep tight, we have a long day ahead!" she said cheerfully before tucking herself with the little one of the group.

"Annoying woman" was the last thing she heard before drifting to sleep.

The sound of rain woke her up from her slumber. The rain drops felt heavily against the bamboo roof sounding more like rock than water drops. The air also felt colder in comparison to yesterday warm climate. Confused, she got up slowly trying not wake Shippo, though it seemed impossible since he was basically all over her. She hadn't even notice he was hugging her.

She somehow managed to set herself free and came face Inuyasha's back. He was already awake, and just like yesterday he was staring deeply into the forest with the blanket now wrapped around him.

"Morning" she called softly "Have you eaten yet?"

He barely looked at her from his shoulder "Yes, I made some ninja food a while ago"  
She frowned, he sounded so distant. "Alright then, let me know if you get hungry" She said, though she knew he probably wouldn't say anything. His body language seemed odd, usually by this time he would be trying to wake up Shippo or asking her if she felt the presence of a shard. Something must have happened last night when he left.

"Inuyasha-"

"I told you I'm not hungry"

She shook her even though he couldn't see her. "Is not that, did something happened last night?"

"No"

"You can trust me, you know-"

"Nothing happened 'kay!" he said raising his tone.

She backed away involuntarily, a reflex from her body to protect herself. This didn't go unnoticed by the male, which only limited himself to resume his tree watching.

She wanted to keep insisting, but her gut feeling told her she had pushed her luck enough for today.

"I'll make breakfast now, so we can leave before noon"

He hummed in response and Shippo stirred awake rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hand a tired yawn escaped his mouth before he fully opened his eyes. He looked around confused before his gaze finally settled in her.

"Kagome, what time-" his own yawn interrupted him.

"Must be 9 am, though I can't really tell, it's so dark outside."

A familiar silhouette appeared from the other side of the shoji door and Kagome was quick to give her permission to come in.  
The owner of the place, whose name Kagome couldn't remember since the woman voice was so low she could barely hear the price of the room they were renting.

"Good morning" she came in holding a tray of miso soup accompanied by roasted fish and a decent serving of pork buns. Kagome was glad she hadn't started breakfast because it would be a shame to let it go to waste.

"Thank you" she bowed slightly accepting the food.

"You're welcome, I hope your stay here was pleasant" she said keeping her gaze focused in Kagome purposely avoiding staring at Inuyasha for too long.  
She nodded and the woman stood up, bowed and left. Still, Inuyasha had his back facing them, not even the delicious smell of homemade food was enough to break him from his trance. Knowing he was bound to get hungry later in the day she saved some buns for him, much to Shippo disappointment.

"I'd do the same for you" and with that he dropped the subject.

Later in the day, when they had finally left that weird village they were in their way to- well, they really had no destination set, in reality they just walked until a shard appeared or until they found a village. So far, none of that had happened. This had to be the most relaxed day she had since she arrived here the first time. The thing was, she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.  
Whatever deity was listening to her thought must hate her, because the presence of a shard had appeared nearby.

* * *

"I can do this" She mentally cheered herself. Her feet move her closer to the door, but she quickly cowered away when someone coughed behind her.  
Her heart was racing loudly in her chest, and she was sure she was about to faint. The idea of confronting the creepy lady from the other day was so scary that her legs refused to move even if her mind keep reciting comforting words.

She eyed the books in her hands. Kagome had asked her if she could do her a favor and return her book, and of course she had quickly agreed believing her dear friends wasn't feeling well again, she had seemed so healthy the past day, but she knew Kagome health was very delicate and just like she had her good moments, she had her bad ones.

"You're doing this for her"

She inhaled a calming breath that she released gradually as her legs started to move.  
The bell rang announcing her entrance, and she waited frozen in the door for the creepy lady to jump from the shadows, instead she was greeted by Ushida-san kind smile.

She let out a relieved sigh as she fully entered and approached the desk with a smile.

"Good morning Ushida-san! I'm here to return this book"

"Very well dear, let me see when you borrowed this to make sure everything is okay" He opened the lid and his eyes widened. "This must be a mistake"

Frowning, she stepped closer trying to see what he was seeing "What it is?"

"That day, I wasn't here, the library was closed because I was sick…" he said mostly to himself.

She shuddered visibly, and she swore she heard a pile of books falling behind her.

"I-I need to leave" she slammed some cash in the desk, he eyed her confused by her sudden change, but accepted the money anyway. "Have a good day"

She exited as fast as her legs could carry her, not bothering to turn around to wave goodbye to the old man like she always did. Her heart was beating faster than before and her body has started to shiver. A few pedestrians gave her worried looks but her destinations was set in her mind.

Her legs burned from the inside as she dragged her poor body through the shrine stairs. After a rampage of curses and complaints she finally reached the top. She truly had no idea how, something that usually took her 20 minutes had taken her only 6 minutes to do. Her fist knocked desperately in the door as she anxiously waited for Kagome's mom to open the door.

"Good aft- Eri-chan! What happened to you?" she asked worriedly as she hurried the teen inside.

"I-"her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted in the older woman arms.

* * *

 **thank you for reading, a review is all it takes to make me happy :P**


	11. the thunder lord part 1

**I wrote lightning instead of thunder in the past chapter hehe.**

 **Short update to celebrate that the spooky month has begun!**

 **Disclaimer: You think that if I owned Inuyasha I'll be writing fanfiction about it? perhaps...**

* * *

She hugged herself in a poor attempt to conserve her body heat as the rain felt mercilessly against them. Her hair was stuck awkwardly in her neck and face, increasing the discomfort she felt. Struggling to keep her pace she wordlessly handed Shippo to Inuyasha to comfortably fish for a hair tie in the yellow bottomless pit she carried in her back, she turned a bit, momentarily tearing her gaze from them. She finally found one and quickly braided her hair for convenience, her moment of happiness was short-lived when she realized she was alone. A mysterious fog appeared out of nowhere encircling her inside of it. She squinted her eyes in hopes of finding the vibrant red of Inuyasha's clothing in the distance to no avail. She was alone and the fog was rapidly consuming everything, even the bright shades of green of the forest was lost to the tick white curtain.

Taking a calming breath she prepared her bow and continued her path. Her only choice now was to find the shard, and hopefully meet them there. She walked blindly through the forest straining her ears to catch the voices that the sound of the rain had drowned. Suddenly, she lost her footing and before she could react she was already on the floor hissing in pain. Her ankle throbbed in pain as she touched gingerly, just what she needed a twisted ankle. She refused to dwell on it any longer, so she fished for a bandage an aspirin and a sip of water, and she was ready to go. Her hand patted the surface she had landed on and her mind quickly recognized it as a stair. Hesitantly, she placed her uninjured leg and when nothing happened, she moved on.

Climbing the stairs without stressing her ankle was easier said than done. Each step she took, made her ankle burn inside, the pain was similar to having nails buried on both sides of it. This was not strange for her, in fact the pain was one with which she was quite familiar with, if she took into account the number of times this had happened to her, (counting her other life of course), the number had amounted to an incredible 3, but being this the first time that her ankle was twisted in this life, the pain was much greater than she remembered. Many times she had wanted to stop to catch her breath, but the presence of the fragment was getting closer, and she refused to stay still and wait for the cavalry to come and rescue her.

A parade of curses came out of her mouth when the watch on her wrist beeped indicating that she had been climbing for at least 15 minutes, and of course her useful mind could not stop humming stairway to heaven. **_Someone come save me from myself._** She pleaded internally to no one in particular. Another 15 minutes passed by, and she was in the verge of hitting her head against the stairs if that stopped her inner stairway to heaven concert. She was ready to scream in frustration when she finally reached her destination. The visibility was the same as before, she couldn't even make out the shape of her hands, let alone see whatever was surrounding her. Mild panic invaded her as she struggled to fix an arrow in her bow, the shard was getting closer, and she didn't have any idea of what to expect.

One wrong step, and she'll be free-falling to her death.

A pale hand emerged from the fog successfully grabbing her wrist and before she could react she was being held by a youkai. She gasped in surprise at his appearance, his skin was pale as a ghost matching beautifully with his long white hair, and his eyes were a deep blue that could rival the shade of the ocean, and just like Sesshomaru his eyelid was lined with a red line that complimented his sleek eye shape. He had a delicate beauty, he looked like an elf! He even had the pointy ears and his hair was styled with braids, now he only needed bow, and he'll be perfect. If dictionarys had photos, his would be right next to handsome. She blushed madly at her thoughts, only increasing when he lifted her chin with his free hand.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he turned her head to side to continue whatever he was doing. Her heart beat fastened in anticipation, she wasn't afraid though, despite him having the shard in his power, there wasn't any ill feeling in him and, if he'd wanted to kill her, all he had to do was push her down the stairs, instead he was cupping her cheeks.

His serious expression was soon replaced by one of joy, and without further notice she was being held closer to his chest as he rubbed his face against her hair. Her face came in contact with soft fabric, and she was reminded of her current state. It was still raining, yet he was dry and warm, was kind of sorcery was this!

She gently pushed him away and shyly meet his gaze, he seemed delighted by that, because he patted her head happily.

"Finally, you made your way to me" he spoke, confusing her even more. "I can see the rumors are true" he said staring into her soul, not literally, but it felt like that.

"Huh"

He chuckled at her, his voice was melodic and it left her feeling warm and fuzzy.

"When I heard a beautiful miko was reuniting the shikon fragments I made sure to get one just, so I could meet you"

She was speechless after his confession, she was really flattered, but she had no idea how to respond or react, so she just nodded and looked away, not that there was much to look at anyway. He must notice her discomfort, because he quietly started to escort her somewhere else. The fog seemed to part at his feet, allowing her to view and gape at the palace in front of her. It seemed blue and gold were part of his aesthetic since the place was decorated by multiples shades of those color along with a few accents in red that were added by tall red columns.

The place looked more like a shrine than an actual house, but that could only mean he was… She gasped, dragging his attention back to her, and with a lifted brow he questioned her.

"Sorry, I suddenly remembered something" she said clearing her throat "Are you, perhaps the rain lord?" she asked, looking to the sided to make sure Inuyasha wouldn't suddenly jump out at them.

He laughed and dismissed her word with a shake of his hand, "That would be my sister, the rain lady, though I refer to her as the rain hag" he said fondly "My name is Kaminari, but humans like you know me as the Thunder lord."

"So the thunder I hear yesterday… was it you?"

"Yes milady" He said looking a bit embarrassed "I was having an argument with my sister"

"I see" she wanted to say more, but her ankle had other plans. She hissed again and stopped in her track forcing the youkai to stop as well.

"Are you okay milady?" He asked, worried laced his tone as he inspected her injure "You should've said something sooner, I can't allow a lady to aggravate herself because of me"

His tone reminded her of that of a knight in shining armor coming to her rescue. While she was lost in her mind she didn't notice the hand slipping behind her until she was, once again pressed in his chest, just that this time she was being carried bridal style.  
Well, she had to remove this of her to-do list. She felt like a school girl fawning at her crush, wait, she was a school girl. Resisting the urge to giggle stupidly she dared to enjoy the ride, besides when she was going to get a chance like this again? Probably never. So with that in mind she allowed herself to be carried until they reached the palace. The heavy wooden door opened automatically at their sight welcoming them to enter. The inside of the palace looked like one would expect of a traditional house of a lord, just that the decoration followed the 2 color rule like the outside. Before she could gape any longer, they entered a room, and she was settled in a soft cushion.

Kaminari was quick to leave the room and return with a bowl filled with warm water. His hand worked quickly in her bandage, and she was soon enjoying the warmness spread in her whole body. He handed something at her, and with embarrassment she accepted it. It was a beautiful yukata that unsurprisingly was white overall and had blue accents in the sleeves that oddly resembled a wave and were outlined by golden thread. She expected something thunder themed, what a surprise.

He excused himself and exited the room to brew tea and bring something for her to eat.

Once he was gone, Kagome took her time changing into her new clothing. The fabric felt light and soft against her skin making her feel like royalty. There wasn't much she could do for her damp hair, so she just unbraided it and used a cloth to absorb most of the water out of it. She decided to leave it down, if she braided again it wasn't going to be drying properly, and she didn't want to add stinky hair to her list of problem.

Her mind darted to her main problem, and couldn't help but sigh just by looking at it. Her ankle was swelling and turning a lovely shade of purple and blue that could surely match the palace perfectly. She finished bandaging her ankle right before Kaminari-sama entered the room carrying a tray with dango and two teacups along with a steaming teapot.

He smiled at her making siting down and handed her a cup. "So milady, what are your thoughts on my palace?"

She poured the tea before answering, "Its lovely, the colors, the decorations, they're beautiful, I grew up in a shrine so this felts very familiar to me"

"I'm pleased to hear that, so Lady Kagome, "He leaned closer, resting his palm on top of hers. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

He huffed in annoyance. There was no way Kagome had vanished in the thin air. One moment she's walking behind him complaining about the rain, and the other she's gone. He stomped his foot angrily, immediately diving nose first to the ground. The smell of wet earth and leaves was overpowering, even the scent of flowers was mixed in whit that one of the forest. Kagome's one, was very faint, but still there, so he followed it with Shippo trailing behind.

200 meters later, and he stopped abruptly, startling his little companion.

"This can't be right…" He said as he sniffed the ground one more time. Her smell disappeared there. She was gone, and he had no clue to where she was.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?"

"Like I care where the hell she is!" he said giving a mirthless laugh "As far as I know, she went back to her time to cry about a little rain wetting her clothes"

Shippo watched him with wide eyes, before snapping out of it, and pointing his finger accusatory at him. "It's your fault Inuyasha! You dumb dog made her feel bad last night, so she left!" he finished teary eyed, wiping them with a handkerchief Kagome had gifted him.

At the accusation, Inuyasha jumped on his feet, ready to give him a piece of his mind, lifting the sleeves of his haori to show him he was serious. He cracked his fingers menacingly when a pair of stairs manifested next to them.

He was ready to draw his sword when he saw that Kagome was happily skipping the steps to meet them.

"Guys! I have it" she screamed from the top, waving something from side to side.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher what the heck she was holding, when he realized it was the fragment they were looking for. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly, dropping once he noticed the yukata Kagome was wearing and a masculine scent filled his senses.

He scoffed, turning his heel, so he wasn't facing her when she came down.

"Kagome" I was so worried I thought you'd left…" Shippo whined, his previous crying episode visible in his voice.

He could clearly hear her surprised gasp, "I would never leave like that" She walked closer to him "I was with a friend"

"Ah"

Her brows drew together at his words "What do you mean by _"ah"_ " She said defensibly.

"Did your little boyfriend gave you the shard" he said in a mocking tone.

Kagome laughed, "That's why you're not looking at me?" she said punching his arm playfully.

 ** _Damn, she was laughing at him._**

"Tell me Kagome, what he asked in exchange for the fragment?" he said in a more serious tone, giving her a new kind of look she'd never seen in him.

She dismissed him easily, opting to pet Shippo "He asked for nothing, but…" she paused, making sure to covert Shippo's ears before speaking "Between you and me, I would've given him everything" She said winking at the end.

He flushed at whatever her words suggested. "You didn't do anything stupid… right?

"Of course I didn't!" She patted him this time, making sure the scratch his head like she would to buyo. "Now that you are no longer angry with me, carry me. I twisted my ankle climbing to dammed stairs and the effect of the tea is starting to fade"

"What tea?"

She shrugged "Long story"

"Kagome"

She sighed "The most beautiful man I have lie my eyes upon, proposed to me, I rejected him, and he gave me some magical tea for the pain, oh, and he also gave me the shard as a proof of love" at his silent she turned to face him, only to find him sulking in a corner.

"So you like that type of guys"

"I said no, let's go and carry me, please" she said lifting her arms towards him.

He still looked slightly bothered, but complied and rested her in his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. This was way more fun than she had imagined

* * *

She coughed as soon as the dust hit her nose, it didn't matter how tightly she adjusted the handkerchief, the smell of old wood was still penetrating. She took a moment to survey her handiwork, despite still being covered in a fine layer of dust, the hut was looking cleaner and more habitable than she had anticipated, and even the shelves Kagome had requested to get installed were coming along nicely.

She rose from her kneeling position once her old bones started to protest, she may have a young mind but time was unforgiving, and it showed in her wrinkled face and body.

"Lady Kaede, where can we leave this?" One of the volunteer asked, pointing to one of the many strange bags Kagome had brought with her.

She pointed to the space she had recently cleaned "Leave it there" and with that being said, she grabbed a broom and returned to her cleaning.

A childish laugh interrupted the silent. Curiously, she approached the window to peer outside. Mei-chan, the young girl she had assigned to take care of gardens was laughing at something Hiso-san was saying. Her shoulder were shaking visibly as she tried not to burst out laughing at her mentor as she dug the earth with her bare hands. He smacked her in the head, a mask of annoyance covering his face, as he was forced to repeat himself for the third time in the past 10 minutes.  
Kaede's lips lifted in amusement. She hoped, that for own good and the gardens' sake, that Mei started to paid attention to her elders.  
"Lady Kaede!" a woman called from her side "I brought the fabric you needed for the… curtains?" she spoke the last word in uncertain.  
The old priestess grunted in approval "Let's get started then".

* * *

 **Reviews are loved and appreciated.**


End file.
